Us or ME?
by Yamin Lumpia Bacang
Summary: UPDATE ! Mamori terdiam seketika. Nampak sesosok setan yang tertelungkup memunggunginya. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya membuatnya merasa kaku dan sulit untuk bergerak. Ia pun tertunduk, memandang kotak medis dan beberapa perban yang berserakan./"Ya ampun.. mesra sekali." Musashi memilih mundur. Ia bisa gila jika terus mendengar sejoli itu berdebat.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield21** **© Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
**

I don't own the characters

...

 **Us or ME?**

 **Warning :** OOC **(?)**

* * *

 **-Sena POV-**

Semua berawal ketika pertandingan melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs. Perjuangan keras yang selama ini kami lakukan ternyata berbuah manis. Kami memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor akhir 43-42.

Hanya berbeda satu angka, memang. Tetapi menang adalah menang. Dengan selisih yang amat tipis dapat membuat perbedaan yang amat besar. Bahagia dan kecewa, pemenang dan pecundang. Semua ditentukan hanya dengan sebuah angka. Dan semua itu ada dalam Amefuto.

Pertandingan telah berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Tetapi, kami masih tidak diperkenankan meninggalkan lapangan. Saat ini kami masih berada di bangku pemain untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku memilih duduk terlentang diatas rumput daripada duduk dibangku. Posisi ini lebih nyaman untuk kakiku yang sedari tadi sudah bekerja sangat keras. Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring saja. Sepertinya seluruh anggota tubuhku juga lelah, bukan hanya kaki saja.

"Baiklah pemirsa, akhirnya pertandingan selesai… Saya, Machine Gun-"

Terdengar suara komentator Machine Gun Sanada dan asistennya- Kumabukuro Riko menggema di stadion. Mereka melakukan review pada pertandingan yang telah dilakukan sambil sedikit bercanda untuk meneduhkan suasana panas saat pertandingan barusan. Benar-benar sejuk rasanya. Berbaring diatas rumput, sambil mendengarkan suara mic yang bergaung, terlebih angin yang menerpa tubuh membuat keringat dingin keluar. Saat-saat seperti ini membuatku benar-benar ingin tertidur. Tertidur setelah melakukan perang besar tentunya.

"Wow.. Riko-chan membuat muka ayahnya lagi. Itu memalukan ya pemirsa, andai semua bisa melihat wajahnya ini."

"Hey, aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar tau! Bagaimana dengan bapak sanada sendiri?! Rambut anda berputar selama pertandingan! Apa bapak tau?"

"Apa?!"

Tawa renyah penonton dan tim Deimon terdengar, begitu juga tim Hakushu.

'Hahaha, melihat rambut helikopter tuan Sanada memang sudah biasa. Tapi apa benar Riko-san bisa membuat muka ayahnya?'

Aku pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Dengan tubuhku yang serba lelah dan panas ini, sedikit candaan saja tentu bisa membuatku tertawa. Aku rasa sama seperti penonton dan pemain lainnya. Bahkan diantaranya ada yang tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak.

'Akh lelah sekali!' Aku mendengarkan berbagai suara di stadion sambil memejamkan mata. Dan lama kelamaan suara-suara itu terdengar samar. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

Sebentar saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Normal POV-**

"NGAHAHAHA ngomong- ngomong soal rambut. Sakuraba botak nih, tidak berambut! Tapi tenang saja Sakuraba, kalau kau berlatih pasti rambutmu akan cepat tumbuh! Bahkan kalau latihan sungguh-sungguh rambutmu bisa jabrik seperti Harao.. atau bahkan lebih gimbal dari Agon! Aku jamin itu NGAHAHA!" Suara keras Ootawara ditanggapi dengan tawa yang kembali membahana dari penonton dan juga jeritan 'kya-kyaa' dari perempuan "Sakuraba FC" di seluruh stadion.

"haha ampun dah Ootawara, maksa banget nyambung-nyambungin soal rambut!"

"KYAAAA SAKURABA~"

Berbagai tanggapan penonton ikut meramaikan stadion. Membuat semuanya enggan untuk keluar, atau bahkan sekedar meninggalkan bangku penonton, walaupun pertandingan telah selesai.

"WOY! Apaan lu sampah! ngga usah bawa-bawa rambut gue NAPA!"

Agon yang merasa tersinggung tiba-tiba nyolot dari bangku penonton paling ujung. Membuat semua penonton mengalihkan pandangannya. 'K-Kongo Agon?!' Pemuda yang duduk tepat disebelah Agon menjadi tegang seketika. Takut-takut Agon akan mengamuk dan mengenainya. Tetapi mengapa Agon bisa ada disini? Di pojok. Sangat dekat dengan pintu keluar? Dan tidak bersama rekan-rekan Shinryuujinya?!

Sebenarnya, karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Agon menjadi terlalu minder dan gengsi untuk menonton pertandingan yang dianggapnya "rendahan" ini. Saat teman-teman dari Naga mengajaknya untuk menonton, dengan sombongnya Agon menolak dan lebih memilih mangkal di District Harajuku.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, Agon juga ingin menonton pertandingan Final itu. Dia juga sudah berubah. Sejak dikalahkan Deimon Devil Bats, Agon jadi sering berlatih secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan saat ini, dengan tampilan serba tertutup, dia mengunjungi stadion dan memutuskan duduk di bangku paling ujung. Tujuannya agar tidak ketahuan. Tadinya.

Namun sekarang, gagal sudah rencananya. Suara dan kata-kata kasar yang khas, ternyata sangat familiar bagi teman-teman Shinryuuji. Suara itu membuat mereka menoleh kearahnya secara serempak.

"Eh, ternyata Agon-san juga nonton?" Kata Ikkyu polos.

Unsui yang memang sudah mengenal Agon tersenyum paham. "Sudahlah teman-teman tidak usah diperbesar". Dalam hati, dia benar-benar bangga. Agon berubah dengan caranya sendiri tentunya.

Seketika suasana stadion menjadi tegang. Karena Agon sepertinya tidak main-main dengan ketersinggungannya. Unsui juga menjadi bingung. Disatu sisi, dia senang dengan kedatangan Agon. Tapi di sisi lain, Unsui takut kembarannya itu mengamuk.

Sementara itu, Harao- QuarterBack dari Taiyou Sphinx yang merasa namanya disebut oleh Ootawara juga tersinggung. Dia juga ingin marah pada Ootawara. Tetapi _imej_ cool dan mempesonanya bisa-bisa luntur kalau dia melakukan aksi seperti Agon. Kasamatsu menenangkannya dengan mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan besarnya dipunggung Harao. Dan akhirnya Harao hanya bisa mencak-mencak. "Ck, dasar ! Apa maksudnya dia bawa-bawa _Iyo!"_

Dengan kata lain, perkataan ngawur Ootawara telah membuat anggota Shinryuuji dan Taiyou terbakar! Tapi Ootawara yang dasarnya memang _tidak peka_ (baca: _beloon_ ), hanya nyengir sambil sibuk mengupil.

Sakuraba yang merasa menjadi sumber kegaduhan, bersweatdrop ria. Dia mencoba mengembalikan keadaan.

"I-i-itu sebenernya ngga terlalu penting, Ootawara-san. Aku ngga peduli soal rambut. Memang benar… A-a-agon-san dan Ha-harao-san bisa sangat populer dikalangan wanita karena rambut mereka..." Sakuraba agak tergagap ketika menyebut nama-nama yang disinggung. Tapi dia benar-benar mengatakannya dengan hati-hati.

"…tapi Aku juga botak, dan populer kan? Masa ada orang yang tidak populer hanya karena botak… Jadi tidak usah bawa fisik ya!" Kata Sakuraba sambil tersenyum mantap.

 _Kriik kriik kriiiiik kriiiiiiiiiik…_

Sakuraba lagi-lagi sweatdrop. Dia baru sadar kalau kalimat terakhirnya agak kepedean.

 _Kriiik kriik kriiiiik….._

Selain itu, tidak ada pula yang menanggapi kata-katanya. Dia memutuskan untuk berpikir sebentar, barangkali ada perkataannya barusan yang kurang tepat.

 _Kriik…kriiik….._

Tidak ada

 _Kriik…_

 _kriiik_

…

….

..

.

'AAH!' Sakuraba menyadari sesuatu yang salah, sebelum kemudian—

"KYAAAAAAAAAA SAKURABA-CHAN!DIA NGOMONG LOH! KYAAAA WE LOVE YOU!"

Bagaikan badai yang melanda kota mati. Keadaan stadion yang semula sunyi senyap kini kembali ramai. Agon juga akhirnya kembali terduduk santai.

"Cih… Aku memang terkenal dikalangan cewek… tapi ngomongnya ngga usah kepedean juga kali… dasar Ace gadungan!". Tanggap agon. Beberapa penonton disekitar Agon memilih untuk cari aman. Salah sedikit bisa fatal akibatnya. Akhirnya mereka manggut-manggut setuju dengan pernyataan Agon. Padahal didalam hati, mereka kebingungan 'Perasaan omongan lu juga sama pedenya deh Gon!'.

Dari bangku penonton Taiyou, Harao juga menanggapi Sakuraba dengan bertepuk tangan. "hmm… bagus-bagus, akhirnya mereka sadarkalau _Iyo_ memang ganteng.." dia berkata sambil mempertahankan _imej_ _tamvan_ nya. Kasamatsu yang barusan menenangkannya seharusnya bisa ikut senang. Tetapi entah mengapa dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

Takami yang duduk disamping Sakuraba membuang nafas lega "Wewh akhirnya…., bagus Sakuraba. Kau berhasil membuat suasana kembali tena-"

BRUKK!

"eh? Sakuraba?!"

Suasana belum tenang rupanya.

Sakuraba pingsan. Dia menyadari perkataannya salah. Memang, dia telah membuat Agon dan Harao kembali tenang. Tapi dia juga sadar kalau kata-katanya menusuk perasaan Unsui dan Banba- yang merasa botak dan tidak populer dikalangan cewek.

"Takami-san tolong aku, …hiks.. hiks"

.

.

Dear Shinryuuji dan Taiyou, tolong maafkan Ojou yah….

.

.

.

"Fyuuuh~ bibirmu harimaumu."

JREEENG

Wow.. Ditengah kericuhan ini. Akaba menarik sebuah kesimpulan dengan makna yang dalam sambil memainkan gitarnya. Benar-benar keren. Beberapa penonton yang duduk didekatnya terkagum-kagum. 'Keren!' pikir mereka.

"Ano… maaf, Akaba-san.." Kobanzame-senpai dari Kyoushin Poseidon mencoba angkat bicara. Ada apa gerangan?

"Yang benar itu 'Mulutmu Harimaumu'".

"….…"

"…."

"…..…oh."

JREEENG~

Penonton sweatdrop. 'Ngga keren' -_-'

Begitulah suasana yang tengah terjadi di Stadion ini. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba penonton jadi sensitif hanya karena hal sepele. 'Rambut'.

.

Keadaan Stadion malah semakin parah dan berisik. Pasalnya, Sang Pahlawan Gagal Sakuraba yang barusan tengah pingsan, kini dipanggul karena keracunan dengan keadaan mulut berbusa. Dan Itu dalam arti sebenarnya. Yang terjadi adalah Ootawara yang menggosok-gosokan sabun yang entah dia dapat darimana ke mulut Sakuraba. Tentu saja beracun, sabun kan buat nyuci!

Si _tidak peka_ (baca: _beloon_ ) Ootawara hanya menjawab "Lah? Tadi kan Sakuraba sendiri yang bilang mulutnya kotor. Aku hanya membantu."

Sepertinya sudah suratan takdir Sakuraba. Menjadi teman Ootawara adalah salah satu tantangan hidupnya. Sambil merasakan pahit yang amat di lidah dan permukaan mulutnya. Sakuraba tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah lagu ' _Dua kali dalam dua jam, hidup penuh warna….._ '. Yah, lagu itu tengah bermain di kepala Sakuraba saat ini. 'Wajahnya Menghancurkan Duniaku', kalau tidak salah itu judul lagunya ' _penyanyinya itu kalau tidak salah Agon yah_..' tambahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk men _download_ lagu itu begitu sampai di Rumah Sakit. 'Mumpung ada _free Wifi_ nya', pikirnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"NGAHAHA sudahlah… ngga usah perbesarkan hal kecil deh" Tawa Ootawara kembali terdengar, kali ini celananya ikut melorot.

"OOTAWARA DASAR KAU MONSTER! JAHAT SEKALI!"

Sementara Sakuraba dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Oujo oleh pihak Jari Production. Para fans Sakuraba menjadi ricuh karena khawatir akan keadaan pangeran mereka. Satu demi satu para anggota FC itu akhirnya meninggalkan stadion. Beberapa diantaranya mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sakuraba.

Normal. Keadaan stadion menjadi sangat normal. Atau memang sunyi. Karena akhirnya para fans-fans gila itu sudah pergi dan menyisakan penonton yang sebenarnya di stadion.

"Lain kali Sakuraba nontonnya lewat tv aja. Ngga usah dateng kesini." Salah satu penonton berkoar.

Komentator Sanada dan Riko benar-benar menjadi bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Tetapi sebelum itu, Riko tiba-tiba menyambar mic yang di pegang Sanada dan berteriak.

"OOTAWARA NAIKKAN CELANAMU!"

.

.

 **-Sena POV-**

"… Deimon berhasil memenangkan tiket ke Christmas Bowl!"

Suara Komentator Sanada berhasil menyita kembali perhatianku. Aku membuka mataku. mengangkat tubuhku secara refleks.

Tiket ke Christmas Bowl.

Christmas Bowl.

Aku menatap teman-teman seperjuanganku- Devil Bats. Mereka semua juga memasang wajah yang sama sepertiku, shock, bingung, dan beberapa masih merenung, bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk. Tetapi-

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saat itu juga Kurita-san menangis sejadi-jadinya. Disampingnya Musashi-san berdiri dengan wajahnya yang datar. Hanya saja ada sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Walaupun dengan ekspresi yang saat minim, tetap saja tergambar jelas rasa harunya.

Kulihat Komusubi-kun, Taki-san, dan Yukimitsu-san yang wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda. Komusubi yang berhasil menang dengan bentuk fisiknya yang kerap menjadi bahan cemoohan teman-temannya. Yukimitsu, yang mampu membuktikan semangat dan usahanya sebagai seseorang yang amatir dalam berolah raga. Serta Taki-kun, yang telah membuktikan bahwa menjadi diri sendiri itu tidaklah buruk.

Suzuna berhamburan memeluk Taki-san. Saat itu Taki-san benar-benar terlihat dewasa. Dia balas memeluk adik kesayangannya " _My sister…. Sankyuu na_." Katanya berulang-ulang.

"Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang memanggil kami sampah lagi!" Juumonji-kun bergumam pelan namun terdengar jelas. Kuroki-kun dan Toganou-kun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka hanya tersenyum haru, seperti halnya Musashi-san. Banyak yang telah terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

Aku bangun dan mendekati sahabatku Monta, dia tersenyum menatapku "Kita berhasil, sena." Telapak tangannya terbuka, dan saat itu juga aku menepuknya.

" _High five_!"

 **-Sena POV end-**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Hiruma-kun!" Kekhawatiran benar-benar dirasakan Mamori saat ini.

Hiruma- QuarterBack sekaligus Kapten dari Devil Bats mengalami luka serius. Kedua lengannya terluka, nafas yang tersengal, wajah yang pucat, dan darah yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"O- Oi Hiruma kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini orang tua pemabuk yang merupakan guru dari tim Devil Bats angkat bicara.

"Hhhh hhhh Aku baik-baik saja! Tch… pokoknya jangan sampai bocah-bocah sialan itu menemukanku disini!"

Hiruma berusaha berbicara walau dengan nafas yang tidak teratur sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan sesuatu. Yang dimuntahkannya bukan darah, tetapi tetap saja perutnya seperti ditekan. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai berkurang.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melanjutkan permainan tadi kan! Kenapa kau bersikeras! Lihatlah hasilnya sekarang!" tersirat nada kekhawatiran saat Mamori memarahinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ngeri melihat keadaan Hiruma yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat enerjik itu.

Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Hiruma benar-benar tidak siap untuk sekedar ditegur atau bahkan diceramahi apalagi dengan suara melengking khas Mamori itu. "Berisik! Manager sialan, kau susul anak-anak! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu keadaanku! Kakek sialan ini akan segera membawaku pergi dari stadion…."

"…. Jika ada yang bertanya, katakan aku ada keperluan mendadak."

Mamori hanya mematung. Dia yakin saat ini teman-temannya sedang berbaris memberi salam kepada tim lawan. Mereka tidak membutuhkan apapun dari seorang manager. Karena itu dia bersikeras ingin ikut membawa Hiruma ke Rumah Sakit. Merasa sudah yakin dengan pilihannya dia mulai berbicara. Namun saat itu juga Doburoku menghentikannya.

"Pergilah Mamo-nee. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"…" Mamori berpikir sebentar. Kemudian tanpa mengulur waktu lagi dia akhirnya pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

' _Ini yang terbaik kan, Hiruma-kun_?' Batinnya getir.

Sementara itu di ruangan Hiruma berada. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Mamori yang semakin menjauh.

"Tch dasar! Hhh hhh nenek sihir cerewet… Kekekeke…" Hiruma memejamkan matanya, sambil sesekali menahan nafas.

Doburoku memperhatikan tubuh Hiruma. Luka sesaat setelah dia ikut bertanding bertambah. Dia yakin sekali kalau Hiruma mengalami luka dalam. Sekilas bayangan tentang Gaou yang meremukkan kedua lengan Hiruma kembali teringat.

GREPP!

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua tangan doburoku memegang keras kedua lengan Hiruma tepat di daerah yang terluka.

"Keh!"

"…"

"…..."

"Hanya itu?" Pria berumur itu bingung dengan reaksi Hiruma. "Sebenarnya sakit tidak, lenganmu ini?"

"Apa maksudmu kakek sialan? Kau mau aku berteriak? Atau menangis begitu?"

'Dasar bocah aneh' Doburoku diam sebentar, dia sebenarnya kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lebih baik dia dihadapkan dengan murid cengeng seperti Kurita daripada berurusan dengan murid yang tidak bisa berekspresi macam Hiruma ini.

"Oi, Hiruma, jelaskan sajalah bagaimana keadaan kedua lenganmu sekarang ini!"

"Lengan kiriku memang merasakan sakit kau bisa membayangkan hanya dengan melihat luka bengkaknya saja kan kakek sialan?"

"Hmm…" Doburoku memperhatikan bengkaknya, dia secara reflek memegang lengan kirinya sendiri seolah terbayang rasa sakit yang dialami muridnya itu.

"….hhhh hhhh Tapi bagiku rasa sakit ini jauh lebih baik jika dirasakan kedua lenganku hhh hhhhh."

"!"

Pernyataan terakhir Hiruma berhasil membuat Doburoku membelalakkan matanya.

"Oi, M-maksudmu-"

"Yah itu benar pak tua, kekekeke lengan kananku- telah mati ".

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

NB : Ini karya pertama saya di ffn, jadi mohon maaf jika humornya ngga ngena... well this isn't humor fiction anyway.. :))

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeshield21** **© Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
**

I don't own the characters

...

 **Us or ME?**

 **Warning :** OOC **(?)**

* * *

-Dua hari pasca pertandingan- 5.30 am

Seorang murid dari SMA Deimon tengah berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Dengan plester di hidung, pisang yang selalu dibawa, dan kata-kata seperti 'mukya, mukya' yang dia katakan sepanjang jalan. sudah bisa dipastikan kalau laki-laki ini bernama Monta.

Hari ini Monta pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Pelajaran dimulai pukul delapan tepat. Karena itu dia akan menggunakan waktu sebelum belajar dengan latihan. Tapi tentu saja sebelum ke sekolah dia akan mengajak sahabatnya untuk berlatih bersama.

Apakah kalian tahu tentang keunikan Monta setiap kali dia mengajak Sena latihan? Setiap kali Monta sampai di depan pagar rumah Sena, dia tidak masuk dan lantas mengetuk pintu atau menekan bel seperti kebanyakan orang. Yang Monta lakukan adalah memanjat pagar, mengacungkan buah pisang kesayangannya, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan-

"SENA, LATIHAAAAN PAGI MAX!"

Unik bukan?

.

.

"Hoaaaam… _nee_ Monta, lain kali kamu langsung saja masuk ke rumah. Tidak usah teriak dari pagar begitu. Suaramu kenceng banget." Sena menguap cukup lama. Suara Monta barusan bukan hanya mengagetkannya, tetapi orang tuanya juga. Bahkan beberapa tetangga Sena sampai mengintip keluar.

"Hehe habis aku semangat sekali hari ini. Maaf MAX!"

Kedua sahabat itu sama-sama setengah berlari menuju sekolah tetapi kondisi mereka berbeda. Monta terlihat bersemangat sekali. Dan Sena? wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk. Sesekali dia menguap, terkadang juga langkahnya melambat. Memang kalau dari segi semangat dan energi, Monta lebih layak disebut Ace daripada Sena- Si Eyeshield itu.

"Oh iya, hari ini kamu bekal apa? Kalau aku bekal ini nih!" Monta memamerkan pisang yang dia bawa itu dengan bangga.

"Huh? Um.. aku ngga tau."

"Ngga tau gimana maksudnya?!"

"Aku suka dikasih bento sama kak Mamori. Dia suka bawa dua bekal." kata Sena.

"APA! Curang MAX!" Monta merasa iri dan langsung saja menjitak kepala Sena. Yang dijitak hanya cengengesan maklum menghadapi sahabatnya itu. "ahaha…"

Tak lama kemudian keduanya pun telah sampai di sekolah dan bersiap untuk latihan pagi mereka.

.

.

* * *

-Ruang Klub Devil Bats- 15.10

Sena sedang mengamati foto pertandingan melawan Hakushu yang diadakan kemarin lusa. Ingatan-ingatan saat pertandingan kembali terbayang. Bagaimana Monta menghadapi Kisaragi, Kurita menghadapi Gaou, dan dirinya sendiri saat menggantikan Hiruma menjadi Quarterback.

Tiba-tiba Sena menyadari sesuatu.

'Oh iya… Hiruma-san belum terlihat sejak pertandingan itu. Kemarin juga dia tidak terlihat seharian. Kemana ya?'

SREKK

"Ah Sena, kamu disini."

Pintu klub terbuka, Mamori masuk sambil membuka blazernya. Gadis itu berjalan kearah apron yang tergantung untuk kemudian dipakainya. Setelah itu dia mengambil sapu.

"Kamu sedang apa? Monta-kun dan yang lainnya belum datang?"

"Geng Juumonji sedang jajan bersama Komusubi-kun dan Taki-san, kalau Monta mungkin masih ada dikelasnya."

"Ooh…" Mamori mengangguk dan mulai menyapu ruangan.

Sena terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya itu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah Mamori saat ini terlihat khawatir dan kebingungan. Gadis itu sepertinya menunggu sesuatu.

.

.

Suasana ruangan klub cukup hening saat ini. Yang terdengar hanya senandungan Mamori dengan lagu yang selalu dia nyanyikan "Futari no Imi".

" _Kawaranai egao de* lalala…_ ~". Sudah jadi kebiasaan Mamori melakukan kegiatan sambil bersenandung. Tidak peduli suaranya jelek atau mungkin sumbang. Yang jelas dengan bernyanyi, pekerjaan yang dilakukan terasa lebih ringan. Sena yang sedari tadi duduk, diam-diam menikmati lantunan 'kakaknya' itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan melihat-lihat foto.

Pintu klub kembali terbuka, kali ini Monta yang memasuki ruangan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Mamori yang sedang menyapu. Seketika dia terpesona.

"Wah Mamori-san cantik seperti biasa, rajin sekali MAX~."

"Halo, Monta-kun… bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?" Mamori berbasa basi sambil tersenyum manis kepada Monta dan kembali menyapu sambil bersenandung, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah bagi Monta. Hampir saja dia mimisan.

Monta kemudian duduk di dekat Sena tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya ke Mamori. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. "lapar MAX."

Sena melihat bekal Monta, ternyata bekalnya nasi dan potongan pisang. Sena langsung sweatdrop. Walaupun berusaha menyangkal, tetap saja temannya ini memang seperti makhluk yang selalu bergelantungan di pohon. Tapi tentu saja Sena tidak akan menghina sahabatnya seperti yang lain. Dia memiliki perangai yang baik.

 _Kruyuk~_

"Hahaha Sena kamu belum makan? Perutmu manggil tuh hahaha!"

Wajah Sena langsung memerah. Sebenarnya, dia belum makan dari pagi. Monta membuatnya terburu-buru hingga lupa sarapan. Dia sudah mulai lapar saat masuk ruangan klub. Tapi sepertinya Mamori lupa memberikan bekalnya. 'Mungkin saja hari ini kak Mamori tidak membuat bekal' pikirnya. Rasanya tidak pantas jika Sena menagih bekal pada Mamori. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam.

Untungnya suara keroncongan itu cukup keras, setidaknya cukup keras hingga sampai ke telinga Mamori. Dan sebagai kakak yang _overprotective_ , gadis itu jadi merasa bersalah dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ya ampun! Maaf ya aku lupa sampai kamu keroncongan gitu..."

Mamori menyimpan sapu disudut ruangan, dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan kotak makannya. Dan saat itu juga wajah puas Monta langsung berganti menjadi wajah BeTe.

.

"Nah… ini bekalmu!"

Sena malu-malu menerima bekal itu "Ehehe… terima kasih Mamori-neechan."

Mamori kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bersih-bersihnya, karena menyapu sudah beres. Kali ini dia bermaksud mencuci piring. Mamori pun melipat seragam putihnya dan mulai membasahi _sponge_.

 _._

 _._

' _I find breaktrough ashita e mukae ni…'_

Ponsel yang ada dalam tas Mamori tiba-tiba berbunyi. Karena tangannya basah dengan air dan sabun, dia menyuruh Sena mengambilkan hpnya.

"Sena, siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak ada nama kontaknya hanya nomer saja. Bagaimana ini Mamori-neechan?"

'Siapa ya?' Pikir Mamori.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mamori menyuruh Sena mengangkat telponnya.

"Tolong loudspeaker saja Sena, tanganku masih basah." Tambahnya.

Sena menurut, dan menekan tombol Loudspeaker. Diletakkannya hp Mamori di atas pantry tepat disamping Mamori.

'TUT'

"Halo, disini Anezaki Mamori." Mamori sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena jarak ponselnya cukup jauh.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Karena takut suara ponselnya tidak terdengar Mamori. Sena dan Monta tidak berbicara apapun, bahkan Monta menghentikan adegan mengunyah makanannya. Mereka berdua benar-benar mematung karena ikut penasaran.

"Halo? Dengan siapa ini?" Mamori mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Mamori mengelap piring yang barusan dicucinya sambil mendekat ke arah ponsel. "Halo?" Sekali lagi Mamori bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab? Ini siapa" Mamori mulai kesal.

"….."

Baiklah, Mamori sudah mengira kalau penelponnya ini adalah orang jahil. Dia meraih ponsel dan akan menekan tombol 'End call'. Tapi tiba-tiba-

" _Kuso Mane_."

PRANG!

Piring yang dipegang Mamori tak sengaja terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai hingga pecah. Mata Mamori membulat sempurna. Suara itu, panggilan khas itu benar-benar tidak asing lagi. Seseorang yang benar-benar ditunggu kabarnya sejak pertandingan beberapa hari lalu.

Hiruma Youichi

'!'

Reflek Mamori mematikan tombol loudspeaker. Tak peduli tangannya masih basah, dia menyambar ponsel merahnya dan langsung berlari menjauh dari ruang klub meninggalkan Sena dan Monta yang terpaku di tempat.

"Oy, Sena… Kau mendengarnya? Itu Hiruma-san kan?"

"I-iya terdengar cukup jelas… Kenapa Mamori-neechan terlihat panik seperti itu?"

Mereka masih memandang keluar, ke arah Mamori berlari barusan. Entah mengapa kini keduanya menjadi tegang. Sena jadi kembali teringat sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya barusan ketika melihat-lihat foto. Aku sempat berpikir tentang Hiruma-san… Sejak pertandingan melawan Hakushu kemarin, Hiruma-san benar-benar tidak ada kabar…"

"…Saat itu Mamori-san bilang Hiruma dan Doburoku-sensei pergi duluan karena ada urusan mendadak." Sambung Monta.

'Urusan mendadak?'

Monta berhenti dari acara makannya, keningnya mengkerut, Monta memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin sedang terjadi pada kaptennya saat ini. Kenapa seolah-olah ada yang Mamori sembunyikan dari mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak boleh tahu?

Sena menoleh pecahan piring yang tidak sengaja Mamori jatuhkan. Sama seperti Monta, kini berbagai macam pikiran muncul dikepalanya. Dan apapun itu, Sena yakin kalau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Catatan :

*untuk lagu Futari no Imi yang dinyanyikan Mamori barusan, itu emang character songnya Mamori Anezaki sendiri ya :) . Bagi yang belum denger.. pokoknya musti denger deh.. habis suaranya Mamori (Hirano Aya) bagus banget disitu X"D.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya saya bener-bener mintaa maaf gara-gara updatenya telat. Dan ngga janji juga bakal tiap hari update (habisnya susah membagi waktu dan bla bla bla).

Tapi sebisa mungkin bakal update cepet ko'.

Terus, buat yang udah ngereview, makasih ya udah RnR XD.

Maaf banget kalau emang garing humornya wkwkwk. Saya bener-bener baru pertama menulis fiksi jadi mungkin masih jauh dari kata sempurna :) .

.

.

Oke, deh..

* * *

 **Eyeshield21** **© Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
**

I don't own the characters

...

 **Us or ME?**

 **Warning :** OOC **(?)**

* * *

' _Rumah Sakit Oujo, Lantai 3 kamar pasien nomor 21. Sebaiknya gunakan baju bebas saja murid berseragam tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Cepatlah kemari!'_

Mamori benar-benar dibuat panik. Suara Hiruma barusan terdengar serak dan lemah menurutnya. Mamori benar-benar khawatir. Apalagi terakhir kali Mamori lihat di stadion keadaan Hiruma benar-benar mengerikan.

Hal yang pertama harus Mamori adalah pulang ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaian. Hiruma bilang siswa berseragam tidak perbolehkan masuk Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya baru kali ini Mamori mendapati peraturan Rumah Sakit yang menyatakan siswa berseragam dilarang masuk. Biasanya peraturan seperti itu hanya ada di warnet atau bar. Tapi sudahlah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang.

.

.

-Rumah Mamori- 16.30

"Aku pulang."

Sesampainya dirumah, Mamori langsung berlari ke kamarnya dilantai dua dan segera membuka lemari pakaian. Ibu Mamori yang berada di dapur sempat kaget melihat putrinya terburu-buru seperti itu.

Mamori memakai kemeja kotak hijau dengan ¾ lengan, rok putih dibawah lutut dan jam tangan putih. Cukup sederhana, atau bisa juga dibilang sangat sederhana. Tapi Mamori tidak peduli dengan tampilannya saat ini. Yang dia lakukan adalah menjenguk, bukan kencan pertama. Untuk apa dia memilah-milih baju yang akan dia kenakan? Baginya yang terpenting pakaian bebas tetapi tidak norak, itu saja. Setelah beres 'berdandan', Mamori menuju dapur untuk menemui ibunya yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Ibu, apa ibu tahu jalan tercepat menuju Rumah Sakit Oujo?"

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa kamu mau ke rumah sakit?" Sambil sibuk mengoseng, Ibu Mamori menoleh dan menunggu jawaban Mamori.

"Aku harus menjenguk temanku bu. Lengannya patah."

"Apa?!" Ibu Mamori mengecilkan kompor dan mengelap tangannya dengan celemek yang dipakainya.

" Itu teman klub? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, Ibu Mamori malah balik bertanya.

"Akan kuceritakan pulang nanti bu, saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Rumah sakit Oujo ya… Cukup dekat kok. Kalau dari sini sepertinya lebih baik naik kereta langsung ke Tokyo paling lama juga satu jam, habis kalau taxi jalannya kan memutar jadi akan lebih lama." Jelas ibu Mamori.

"Baiklah… Terima kasih bu, aku pergi dulu." Baru dua langkah Mamori menjauh, Ibunya sudah memanggil lagi.

"Ya ada apa bu?"

.

.

 **-Mamori POV-**

Aku menutup pintu rumah dan terdiam memandangi keranjang ditanganku. Buah-buahan yang ada di kulkas. Yah… ibuku menyuruhku membawa sesuatu ketika akan memnjenguk. Dan karena mendadak, jadi buah-buahan yang kubawa ini terbilang seadanya saja. Hanya ada beberapa apel, pisang, anggur, dan pir. Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau Hiruma-kun mau memakan buah-buah ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memakan buah. Seharusnya aku membawa dua bungkus permen karet zero sugar. Tapi oh sudahlah…

.

.

Saat aku membuka pagar, aku melihat seseorang yang berdiri memunggungiku didepan pagar. Seseorang dengan badan yang cukup besar, dengan handuk yang membungkus kepala. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku menyadari kalau itu adalah-

"Musashi-kun?"

Musashi-kun menoleh kearahku "Ah, Anezaki." Jawabnya. Dia memakai setelan kulinya.

"Kau mendapat pesan darinya juga kan?"

Aku langsung mengangguk, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudnya. Ternyata Hiruma-kun tidak hanya menghubungiku, tapi juga Musashi-kun.

"Ayo ikut, aku membawa mobil." Katanya dia melirik kearah mobil angkut barang biru pucat miliknya.

'Syukurlah'

.

.

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

 **.**

Hening.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit benar-benar hening. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai ngobrol atau bahkan sekedar berbasa-basi. Mereka berdua bukanlah tipikal orang yang pandai membuka topik pembicaraan. Musashi benar-benar fokus menyetir, sementara Mamori tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Gadis itu membuka ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

To: Hiruma-kun,

 _Hiruma-kun, aku dan Musashi-kun sudah berada di jalan. Sambil menunggu, sebaiknya makanlah sesuatu._

SEND

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih, dan keduanya masih belum sampai. Padahal seharusnya Musashi dan Mamori sudah sampai di rumah sakit, mengingat jaraknya yang hanya beberapa kilometer . Namun diluar dugaan, sore ini jalanan macet total. Mungkin karena ini sudah waktunya pulang kerja. Musashi mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya disetir mobil dengan tidak sabar. Dia melirik Mamori. Gadis itu juga sama seperti dirinya, dia menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat sambil sesekali memeriksa kotak masuk. Sudah 5 pesan dia kirimkan tetapi Hiruma tidak membalas sama sekali. Musashi tersenyum, dia mengerti betul sikap manager devil bats yang cemasan itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"eh.. yah" Mamori tersentak, semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipinya. Mamori menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tas. Kentara sekali dia salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok… maksudku, kau tau kan bagaimana Hiruma-kun? Dia itu tidak bisa mengurus diri. Jadi aku hanya sedikit panik ketika dia menelpon dengan suara yang sama sekali bukan dirinya…" Mamori mengingat bagaimana lemahnya suara Hiruma ketika menghubunginya.

"… Dan sekarang dia tidak membalas pesan-pesanku." Lanjutnya.

"Ooh.. begitu." Tanggap Musashi yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat alis. Nada bicaranya terdengar lebih seperti godaan daripada sekedar jawaban. Mamori yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum canggung, jika pembicaraan ini diteruskan bisa-bisa Musashi berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dan Hiruma.

.

.

* * *

-Rumah Sakit Oujo 18.45-

.

Mamori dan Musashi telah sampai di rumah sakit, tepatnya di lobby utama rumah sakit Oujo. Rumah Sakit ini cukup besar, dan juga terkenal. Walau pun Mamori belum pernah datang ke tempat ini, beberapa teman dan keluarganya pernah dirawat disini. Bukan hanya itu Si model Sakuraba yang sempat pingsan saat pertandingan Devil Bats melawan Hakushuu kemarin juga dirawat disini.

Lobby rumah sakit ini cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa penjenguk yang berada di tempat pendaftaran dan beberapa karyawan.

Mamori kembali membuka ponselnya. "Mou… Hiruma-kun benar-benar tidak membalas sama sekali." Mereka mulai berjalan menuju lift.

"Anezaki… kau tahu kan nomor kamar pasiennya?" Tanya Musashi yang bersandar didinding dekat tombol lift.

"Umm… berapa ya…" Mamori mengingat-ngingat nomer kamar Hiruma sambil hendak memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka. "Kalau tidak salah… dia di kamar-"

"Pasien lantai 3 nomor 21. Kondisinya gawat. Dia mengalami koma, sebaiknya kita cepat!" tiba-tiba dua perawat dan seorang dokter berlari ke arah lift yang akan Mamori dan Musashi naiki. Musashi reflek menahan pintu lift, perawat dan dokter itu terlihat lega karena masih sempat memasuki lift. "Maaf, boleh kami duluan?" Salah seorang perawat meminta ijin kepada mereka. Untungnya mereka berdua memahami situasi dan tanpa pikir panjang mempersilahkan. "Iya, silahkan." Mamori dan Musashi keluar dari lift, kedua perawat dan dokter itu tersenyum berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya pintu lift benar-benar tertutup. Mereka pun akhirnya kembali menunggu lift berikutnya.

Musashi lagi-lagi bersandar sambil menunggu lift. Kebetulan Ayah Musashi dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Jadi Musashi bisa langsung menjenguk ayahnya setelah ini.

.

'!'

"HIRUMA-KUN!". Mamori tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

Musashi yang berada disampingnya seketika terperanjat. Begitu juga orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarnya memandang Mamori dengan heran. Tangan Mamori mencengkram lengan Musashi "Hiruma-kun!" Ulangnya. Musashi menatap Mamori, firasat buruk langsung mendatangi Musashi "Anezaki, kenapa?"

"Lantai 3 nomor 21, itu kamar Hiruma-kun!"Musashi terbelalak, dia ingat yang dikatakan dokter barusan. _"pasien lantai 3 kamar nomor 21 koma, sebaiknya kita cepat!"_

' _Pasien yang dimaksud itu… Hiruma?'  
_

Dirasakannya tangan Mamori yang mencengkramnya semakin dingin. "Tunggu sebentar, apa kau yakin itu kamar Hiruma?" Musashi masih tidak percaya. Dia pikir tidak mungkin Hiruma yang hanya terkena serangan Gaou di lengan, bisa koma seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya ada kemungkinan, mengingat kekuatan Hiruma yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Gaou.

Mamori mengangguk, raut wajahnya benar-benar panik. Terlihat dari air mata yang tertahan dan wajah yang mulai memerah, gadis itu menahan tangis. Musashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam,berusaha tenang.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Musashi langsung menarik Mamori ke arah tangga. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu lift.

.

.

Sama seperti dokter dan perawat barusan, Musashi dan Mamori berlari menuju lantai 3 hanya saja mereka melewati tangga. Sambil berlari, berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk di pikiran Musashi.

.

 **-Musashi POV-**

Aku tidak percaya Rumah Sakit terkenal ini memiliki fasilitas yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak, lobby utama hanya memiliki satu lift. Sebenarnya aku tau masih ada lift lain di sebelah kanan. Tapi jika harus lama-lama menunggu lift seperti tadi, aku yakin Anezaki tetap memilih berlari jika keadaannya seperti ini.

' _Benarkah ini Hiruma? Bagaimana dengan janji kita menuju Christmas Bowl!'_

Aku menoleh ke arah Anezaki, dia berlari sambil mengusap-usapkan air matanya. Melihat ekspresinya yang kacau seperti itu membuatku teringat saat ayahku jatuh. Di Rumah Sakit yang sama, dengan perasaan yang sama aku berlari ke ruang rawat ayahku.

Sigh… Aku harap bisa membuatnya tenang tapi saat ini aku sendiri juga panik. Sial, benar-benar kacau.

' _Sialan kau Hiruma_.'

.

 **-Normal POV-**

Mamori dan Musashi berlari di koridor lantai 3, mereka berhenti ketika melihat tiga orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap tepat di depan kamar pasien nomor 21. Mereka perlahan mendekati orang-orang itu. Dua diantaranya diyakini sebagai sepasang suami istri. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah dokter yang sedang menjelaskan sambil sedikit tertunduk membelakangi Mamori dan Musashi. Sang istri terisak dipelukan suami, sementara sang suami menguatkan istrinya dengan menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Jika digambarkan, suami istri itu memakai baju cukup rapi dan jelas terlihat seperti kelas atas.

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik. Berapapun biayanya akan aku bayar dokter." Sang suami terlihat pasrah.

"Kami akan berusaha. Mohon bersabarlah" Jawab Dokter.

Dan tangisan sang istri semakin menjadi-jadi "Anakku… hiks hiks… anakku sayang, maafkan kami meninggalkanmu. Maafkan kami baru melihatmu sekarang, nak." Lirihnya.

Dokter yang memunggungi Mamori dan Musashi pun mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak pamit. Ketika berbalik, Mamori dan Musashi barulah dengan jelas melihat wajah dokter itu. Ternyata benar bahwa dokter itu adalah dokter yang tadi mereka temui di lobby.

"Kalian?" Dokter nampak terkejut melihat Mamori dan Musashi.

Anak?

Baru bertemu sekarang?

Mamori dan Musashi langsung berpandangan. Sebuah pertanyaan besar sama-sama muncul dibenak mereka.

.

Mungkinkah… kedua orang ini adalah—

—orang tua Hiruma?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Err... saya tahu kalau chapter-chapter yang saya buat terlalu dikit. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya agak panjangin deh.

Btw, mohon sabar ya buat yang udah nunggu adegan HiruMamonya.

Kritikan (dari yang biasa sampai ekstra pedas) sangat saya terima, tapi kalau flame ngga. Kritik sama flame beda kan? hehe

.

.

See you~


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Eyeshield21** **© Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
**

I don't own the characters

...

 **Us or ME?**

 **Warning :** A little bit Musashi x Mamori, OOC **(?)**

* * *

.

-Ruang Devil Bats- 19.00

Latihan sore sudah selesai, dan semua anggota Devil Bats kini tengah berkumpul di ruang klub. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang 'semuanya', karena tingkat 2 yang berada di ruang klub hanya Yukimitsu dan Kurita. Oh, jangan lupakan si biasa saja Ishimaru yang juga hadir di ruangan itu.

Saat ini, semua anggota Devil Bats melingkari Sena dan Monta seakan mengintimidasi mereka berdua. Mereka sedari tadi bertanya keberadaan kapten mereka. Sena merasa kalau hal ini adalah rahasia, mengingat cara 'Kakak' Mamori menghindari dirinya dan Monta siang tadi. Karena itu mereka (Sena dan Monta) memutuskan untuk tidak membeberkan apapun kepada anggota lain.

Tapi sayang sekali, Sena dan Monta adalah pria yang polos. Gelagat mereka sangat mudah dicurigai teman-temannya. Alhasil, ketika latihan selesai , Ha-Ha Brothers langsung saja menyudutkan Sena dan Monta di dinding seperti _kabe-don_. Disusul dengan anggota Devil Bats lain yang ikut mengerumuni keduanya. Sena dan Monta gugup seketika.

.

"Sena-kun, Monta-kun, apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu?" Kurita yang pertama angkat bicara. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bertanggung jawab ketika Hiruma tidak ada.

"K-ka-kami tidak tahu apa-apa kok Kurita-san, teman-teman, sungguh." Jawab Sena sambil membuat gestur 'suer' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Iya, Kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hiruma-san yang menelepon Mamo—ummmmph!" Sena reflek membekap Monta. "Monta, ssssht!" bisik Sena dengan sangat sangat pelan. Monta menyadari kalau dirinya hampir kelepasan. "Ahahaha… iya, ak-aku tidak tau apa-apa kok." tawanya hambar.

Melihat aksi kedua orang itu, tentu saja jelas terlihat kalau mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan Cerberus dan Butaberus pun bisa melihatnya. Sena dan Monta bersikeras tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun, sementara temannya yang lain terus memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

.

.

"Cih!" Juumonji membuang muka.

"Kami…"

"Kecewa." Tambah Toga dan Kuro. Mereka juga membuang muka seperti si sulung.

Sena dan Monta terdiam, mereka merasa bersalah karena terpaksa tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun pada rekannya.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan ruang klub menjadi senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, sampai Yukimitsu membisikkan sesuatu pada Suzuna.

.

.

* * *

"Kalian?"

Dokter itu nampak terkejut saat melihat Mamori dan Musashi.

"Bukankah… kalian yang tadi di lift?" tanyanya.

Mamori mengangguk, dan dokter itu pun tersenyum. "Maaf, tadi kami sedang terburu-buru jadi merebut liftnya." Mamori menanggapinya dengan tersenyum maklum. Dokter itu pun akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Ya, berempat.

Kalian tidak lupa kan dengan pasangan suami istri yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan dokter itu? Saat ini mereka terlihat saling menguatkan, lebih tepatnya sang suami yang menguatkan istrinya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Musashi diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

' _Apa benar seperti ini orang tua Hiruma_?' pikirnya.

Dengan jas dan berlian yang mereka pakai, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau mereka ini bukan orang sembarangan. Belum lagi wajah yang terlihat cukup muda, tetapi tentu saja fisik tidak menentukan usia. Benar kan Musashi?

Sementara itu Mamori yang berada samping Musashi hanya membatu dengan mata yang sembab. Dia terus memandangi ayah dan ibu Hiruma. Gadis nampak kebingungan.

Musashi melenguh kasar dan mengubah arah pandangku ke pintu bersimbol 21- kamar pasien Hiruma. Dilema seakan menghampirinya.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Apa berkenalan dengan orang tua Hiruma yang sedang berduka, atau langsung masuk ke kamar Hiruma dan mengabaikan orang tuanya?

Saat Musashi bergelut dengan pikirannya, seorang perawat yang memegang papan dada keluar dari pintu kamar Hiruma. Perawat itu memandang ke arahnya dan Mamori. "Tuan Takekura dan Nyonya Anezaki?" tanyanya. Semula Musashi heran karena perawat ini mengetahui namanya dan Mamori. Tapi kemudian mereka mengiyakan.

"Ah, kalau begitu Youichi-kun benar."

Mamori terlihat tidak sabar ingin memasuki kamar pasien. Apalagi ketika perawat itu mengatakan "Youichi" yang mana berarti menjelaskan bahwa kamar ini benar-benar kamar yang ditempati Hiruma Youichi, kapten iblis mereka. Well, sepertinya Hiruma memberitahu perawat ini kalau—

"Silahkan masuk. Anak anda sudah menunggu dikamar ini."

—Teman-temannya akan datang menjenguknya.

.

.

Tunggu,

.

Apa?

.

.

* * *

"Dasar bodoh MAX!"

.

Sena tertunduk ketika Monta memarahinya sepanjang jalan. Hari sudah cukup gelap, dan mereka telah selesai latihan. Kini Sena dan Monta berjalan pulang.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh mengatakan apapun, tapi kau juga yang membocorkan!" Monta berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Iya, Monta… Maafkan aku... Habisnya….."

.

 **-Flashback-**

Sena dan Monta terdiam, mereka merasa bersalah karena terpaksa tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun pada rekannya- mereka bingung. Untuk beberapa saat keadaan ruang klub menjadi senyap. Tapi kemudian Suzuna mendekati Sena.

"Ya~ Sena, apa kau tidak mempercayai kami? Kau tidak mempercayaiku" Suzuna memandang Sena dengan Puppy eye. Dan saat itu Sena seakan terhipnotis dan langsung saja menceritakan kejadian siang tadi. Monta hanya terbelalak melihat Sena membocorkannya tanpa beban.

Sementara Suzuna mengedipkan matanya kepada Yukimitsu.

' _Berhasil Yukki~'_

 _._

 **-Flashback end-**

 **.**

"Kamu ini masa kalah cuma gara-gara ditatap si Suzuna? Kau menyukainya ya?" Sindir Monta yang sukses membuat Sena salah tingkah.

"Mukyaa~ Aku kesal MAX!" Lagi-lagi Monta berteriak.

Sena mengakui kesalahannya, dia akhirnya pasrah ketika perjalanan pulangnya malam ini dipenuhi oleh keluhan sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Perawat itu membuka pintu yang bertuliskan angka 21. "Youichi-kun, orang tuamu sudah datang." katanya, Musashi dan Mamori pun ikut memasuki ruangan. Kamar pasien itu cukup besar, dan ada tirai lebar berwarna biru yang menutupi sebagian ruangan. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hiruma dapat dengan jelas melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Sekarang, Hiruma duduk di atas kasur pasien sambil berfokus pada laptopnya. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit, hanya saja tangan kanannya dibaluti perban. Tapi meski begitu Hiruma tidak nampak kesulitan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Lalu apa maksud Hiruma menghubungi Mamori seperti orang sekarat siang tadi?

"Dasar sialan, darimana saja kalian lama sekali!" bentaknya membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

Perawat yang mengantar Mamori dan Musashi agak terkejut mendengar Hiruma mengatakan hal yang tak pantas kepada orang tuanya, tapi dia juga heran karena kedua orang yang diyakini sebagai orang tua pasiennya itu tidak lantas memarahinya dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Macet total." Jawab Musashi singkat.

Perawat cantik itu pun menepis pikirannya, dia tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi mereka.

"Youichi-kun sudah bisa pulang setelah ada dokter yang mengecek keadaannya sekali lagi." Perawat itu tersenyum. Mamori berterima kasih dan Musashi hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Youichi-kun cepat sembuh ya."pamitnya. Mamori kembali mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Maaf kami telah merepotkan."

KRIEET

.

Pintu kamar pun tertutup dan seakan melepaskan topeng, senyuman Mamori langsung menghilang. Dia beralih menghampiri Hiruma.

"Jelaskan!" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa?"

" 'Apa', katamu?!" Mamori menatap Hiruma tak percaya.

"Apa?!" Hiruma mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini suaranya agak meninggi. Tapi matanya tetap berfokus pada laptop didepannya.

Mamori mengambil nafas dalam. Dia harus tetap tenang dan tidak boleh terpancing emosi. Ingat, Hiruma sedang sakit. Ya, sedang sakit.

"Oke, oke…" Mamori memberi jeda sedikit lalu kemudian menyebutkan satu per satu kejanggalan yang dialaminya barusan.

"Suaramu ditelpon itu, baju yang harus kupakai itu, dan—oh iya! sepasang suami istri yang sedang menangis diluar itu, siapa mereka?"

"Orang tua pasien sialan sebelah." Hiruma mengangguk singkat ke tirai disebelahnya dengan nada tak peduli.

Tanpa banyak bicara Mamori membuka tirai biru yang dimaksud. Ia agak tersentak karena ternyata sebagian ruangan yang tertutup tirai itu adalah kasur pasien lainnya. Itu berarti kamar ini bukanlah kamar untuk satu pasien saja.

' _Pasien lain apa? Kasur ini kosong.'_ Batinnya agak sebal.

"Barusan dia dipindahkan ke UGD, karena koma." Hiruma seakan membaca pikiran Mamori. Gadis itu pun terdiam seketika, dan duduk disamping Hiruma.

"Penyakit apa?" Mamori bertanya dengan nada pelan, aneh sekali padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat marah-marah.

"Entahlah."

"Ya sudah...Lenganmu bagaimana?" Mamori melihat ke lengan Hiruma yang berbalut perban.

"Biasa saja."

"Sudah tidak sakit?"

"Mm…" Hiruma menggeram dan Mamori menganggap jawabannya sebagai 'iya'.

"Kupikir ini hanya kamar untuk satu pasien…" Ucap gadis itu.

"Hm…"lagi-lagi Hiruma menanggapinya dengan malas. Quarterback itu benar-benar terfokus kepada laptop didepannya.

Sementara itu Musashi sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan keduanya seakan itu adalah tontonan menarik.

' _Yare-yare*'_

 _._

 _._

Suasana cukup hening beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara jari Hiruma yang sedang mengutak-atik keyboard.

.

.

"Jadi benar itu bukan orang tuamu?"

"Harus ku ulang, sialan?"

"Mou… kau ini… " Mamori mendelik sebal. Hiruma benar-benar tidak menghiraukan dirinya dan Musashi yang rela jauh-jauh datang menjenguknya. Hiruma lalu menoleh kepada Musashi.

"Oi, paman sialan, cukup melamunnya, kau print data ini! Strategi ini akan kita pakai saat melawan Teikoku." Hiruma mencabut flash disk berbentuk devil bat dan menyodorkannya.

"Akan ku lakukan besok, kau tenang saja." Musashi mengambil flash disk dari tangan kiri Hiruma.

Merasa telah selesai, Hiruma pun menutup layar laptopnya. Hal pertama yang lihat adalah wajah Mamori yang duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Kamu habis nangis, manager sialan?"

"….." Mamori berusaha acuh, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma melainkan hanya membuang pandangan dengan sebal.

 _'kemana aja kamu?!'_ batinnya kesal.

"Hooo… balas dendam…. Terserahlah." Kata Hiruma. Mamori masih membuang muka. Biar saja, Hiruma juga cuek terhadap dirinya barusan. Padahal Mamori menangis karena khawatir pada Hiruma.

"Dia menangis karena khawatir padamu." Musashi menjelaskan dengan sukarela, membuat wajah Mamori merona merah.

"Mu-musashi-kun!" serunya tergagap.

"Apa? Aku benar kan?" Musashi memasang wajah kalem tanpa dosanya, padahal diam-diam dia memang berniat menggoda managernya itu.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku cuma…" Mamori mencoba membela dirinya, mencari-cari alasan namun tak mendapatkannya. Daripada ketahuan, ia mendengus dan berusaha tak peduli.

"Oh sudahlah… Aku akan mengambil buah-buahan." Mamori menyerah, dia lantas keluar ruangan untuk mengambil buah-buahan yang masih berada di mobil Musashi.

.

.

"Cih… dasar norak." Hiruma hanya memutar bola matanya. Sementara Musashi tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Mamori. Dia lalu mengambil bangku yang baru saja diduduki gadis itu.

"Jadi… Bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari." Hiruma memegang tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban.

"Sudah bisa pulang kan?" Musashi memastikan.

"Kalau pun tidak bisa, aku akan tetap keluar dari tempat sialan ini."

Ya, perawat barusan memang mengatakan kalau Hiruma sudah bisa pulang. Tetapi bukan berarti lengannya pulih total. Nyatanya Hiruma masih belum bisa menggunakan lengannya. Bukannya tidak mau menggunakan satu lengan, Hiruma belum terbiasa. Selama beberapa hari ke depan dia terpaksa melakukan semua kegiatannya dengan satu tangan. Tentunya hal itu akan sulit baginya, terlebih lengan yang dapat digunakan adalah lengan kiri.

Intinya, Hiruma membutuhkan seseorang yang akan merawatnya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Setidaknya sampai lengan kanannya benar-benar dapat digunakan.

Ketika Musashi menyadarinya, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi karena itu kau menghubungi Anezaki?" Musashi tak mengharapkan jawaban dari sahabatnya. Dia sudah tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiran Hiruma.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga memanggilku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ayah sialanmu ada disini bukan. Apa salahnya kau kemari sambil mengantar si manager sialan itu?" Hiruma merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan melipat sebelah tangannya di kepala.

Oke, jawaban Hiruma cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Secara tidak langsung Musashi hanya dijadikan supir. Tapi meski begitu Musashi tak merasa keberatan. Toh, tidak ada ruginya bukan? Selama perjalanan Musashi jadi tidak kesepian, karena ditemani oleh managernya, yang sibuk menangis sepanjang jalan.

Menangis? Musashi langsung tertawa seketika saat mengingat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit barusan.

"Aku rasa Anezaki menyukaimu." Ucap Musashi tiba-tiba. Hiruma yang mendengarnya hanya sibuk mengunyah permen karet sambil menerawang langit-langit. "Lalu?"

"Dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu selama perjalanan barusan. Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana wajahnya."

"Nenek sihir itu memang seperti itu kan? Cemasan pada semua orang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia yang kau hubungi? Kau kan tau dia _cemasan_?" Sindir Musashi yang menekankan kata 'cemasan' sambil tersenyum. Pertanyaannya itu telak menyudutkan Hiruma.

Kenapa harus Mamori? Kenapa?

Hiruma terdiam, entah berpura-pura tak mendengar atau mungkin sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan. Tetapi bukan Hiruma namanya, jika tak pandai mengelak. Pria jelmaan setan itu tetap dengan wajah flatnya dan juga permen karet dimulutnya.

"Kekeke... Memangnya kau mau mengurusiku, paman sialan?"

"Tidak." Ucap Musashi datar.

Tentu saja tidak, Musashi sudah cukup kerepotan dengan sekolah dan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai tukang bangunan. Belum lagi ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan membuat Musashi agak kesulitan membagi waktu.

"Jangan lupa latihan juga, sialan!"

Ah iya, latihan… Hiruma memang pandai membaca pikiran semua orang.

"Aku tau, aku tau..."

.

.

Musashi melirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul sembilan malam. Lelaki itu berdiri kemudian menuju ke arah pintu. "Aku menyusul Anezaki." Katanya. Hiruma hanya meletup-letupkan permen karetnya sambil berbaring.

Ketika Musashi membuka pintu, sesosok gadis yang baru saja akan dia cari tengah berdiri didepannya. Musashi nampak tekejut. "Anezaki?"

"Hehe… Aku lupa mengambil kunci mobil." Mamori tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengunci pintunya." sanggah Musashi, membuat Mamori semakin malu.

"B-begitu ya… tapi tadi seperti… uhh... ya sudah aku akan kesana lagi"

Lagi? Musashi tahu kalau sebenarnya Mamori berbohong. Gadis itu belum pergi ke mobilnya. Dari awal Mamori memang di depan pintu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Musashi membuang nafas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu."

Langkah Mamori terhenti. Musashi lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Mamori masih terdiam malu, namun akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

Malam ini jalanan terasa sangat sepi, berbeda sekali dengan sore tadi ketika jalanan macet total. Tentu saja para pengguna jalan itu sudah sampai di rumah, atau bisa jadi tempat tujuan masing-masing. Merasa tak ada yang menghalangi, Musashi pun tak ragu menambah kecepatan.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Musashi-kun." Mamori akhirnya berbicara setelah berlama-lama diam.

Agak tersentak, Musashi melihat Mamori sejenak.

"Ah… maaf, aku lupa." Jawab Musashi sambil menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Lupa ada aku?" Mamori beralih melihat Musashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lupa kalau nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Musashi membenarkan.

"Ya, nanti _kau_ bisa masuk angin." Mamori mengulangi kata-kata Musashi dengan agak menekankan kata 'kau'.

Mereka pun tertawa. Benar juga, pakaian kulinya lebih terbuka dibandingkan pakaian yang dikenakan Mamori, yang mana berarti kemungkinan dirinya masuk angin lebih besar. Benar-benar gadis yang perhatian.

.

Musashi menoleh ke arah Mamori, lagi-lagi gadis itu diam. Kali ini Musashi merasa harus berbicara. Dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan yang dialaminya ini. Sambil mengemudi, Musashi tiba-tiba mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat managernya ini senang—

"Hiruma sudah bisa pulang besok."

—atau tidak.

Raut wajah Mamori tiba-tiba menjadi sendu setelah mendengarnya. Gadis itu tak menjawab sama sekali. Yang dikiranya Mamori akan senang mendengar kabar itu, justru malah menunjukkan reaksi sebaliknya. Hal itu membuat Musashi menyesal dan agak malu. Musashi merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi.

Keadaan kembali hening, sementara Musashi sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri, Mamori terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tau…" kata Mamori tiba-tiba.

Musashi yang mendengarnya refleks menoleh Mamori, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Namun yang terlihat adalah wajah Mamori yang memerah seakan menahan tangis.

"Aku tau kalau Hiruma-kun hanya akan bercerita padamu…" suara gadis itu bergetar.

Musashi tetap diam.

"Aku tau, lengan Hiruma-kun itu masih sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan…" Mamori mulai terisak, bulir air mata mulai membanjiri matanya.

Musashi masih diam.

"Dan aku tau… kenapa Hiruma mengatakan pada perawat itu kalau kau dan aku adalah orang tuanya." Air mata Mamori pun akhirnya mengalir.

Mamori tiba-tiba teringat saat pertandingan Oujo White Knight melawan Sado Strong Golem. Saat itu Mamori mendengar percakapan Hiruma dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayah Hiruma. Tiba-tiba entah kenapa Hiruma melemparkan handphonenya dan berlalu meninggalkan lapang. Mamori yang satu-satunya mendengar percakapan itu langsung berpikir tentang Hiruma dan keluarganya. Baru terpikir olehnya, tentang kehidupan Hiruma diluar kegiatan football.

Apa yang dilakukan Hiruma selain football?

Siapa orang terdekat Hiruma diluar football?

Bagaimana hubungan Hiruma dengan keluarga dan kerabatnya?

Mamori terisak. Sungguh, tak pernah terpikirkan hal itu sebelumnya oleh Mamori. Bahkan ketika Hiruma berada di rumah sakit dan meminta pertolongannya, justru Mamori malah memarahinya. Padahal seharusnya dia tau kalau Hiruma itu membutuhkan seseorang yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Hiruma memang tidak mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkan Mamori secara langsung. Kaptennya itu kuat, sok kuat lebih tepatnya. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal rendahan seperti "meminta tolong".

Mamori tiba-tiba berdeham tertawa kecil dan menghapus air matanya, Musashi keheranan dengan sikapnya yang berubah secepat itu. Sementara Mamori yang merasa dipandang hanya terkekeh.

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana Hiruma mengurus administrasi saat dia keluar besok jika tak ada kita."

Musashi ikut membayangkan apa yang Mamori katakan. Dia pun tiba-tiba merasa geli.

"Yeah... Aku bisa bayangkan wajah bosannya saat dokter menjelaskan dosis obat yang harus dimakannya." Musashi ikut menambahkan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi.

"Oh! Jangan lupakan senjata dan buku ancaman yang akan dia gunakan agar biaya rawatnya digratiskan."

"Dan juga kata favoritnya…"

"Ya-Ha!..." seru Musashi dan Mamori bersamaan.

Musashi merasa lega, ternyata menjelekkan Hiruma bisa membuat Mamori ceria walau hanya sedikit.

"Jagalah anakmu itu agar tidak berbuat onar, Nyonya." canda Musashi.

"Anakku?" senyum Mamori pudar, membuat Musashi kembali kebingungan sesaat.

"Anak kita!" Lagi-lagi Mamori mengoreksi perkataan Musashi.

"Maksudmu aku juga terlibat?"

"Tentu saja! Perawat itu bukan hanya memanggilku kan Musashi-kun!"

.

.

Keduanya terus bercanda hingga tak terasa sebentar lagi Mamori hampir sampai di kediamannya. Mamori merasa senang, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dia dan Musashi-kun bercanda. Selama ini mereka jarang sekali mengobrol apalagi mengingat Musashi adalah orang yang sangat pendiam dan serius. Setiap kali mengobrol, keduanya hanya akan berbicara tentang football.

.

Mobil Musashi akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Mamori pada pukul 9.45 malam. Mamori pun membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil, sementara Musashi tetap di bangku supirnya.

"Musashi-kun, tolong berikan buah-buahan ini pada Hiruma saat kau kembali kesana." Mamori menoleh keranjang buah-buahan di samping Musashi.

"Oke." Jawab Musashi sambil menatap Mamori. Ia kemudian melanjutkan "Kau tahu aku merasa seperti seorang kriminal saat ini."

"Eh?" Mamori mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda tak paham.

"Menurunkan seorang gadis SMA dengan wajah habis menangis pada malam hari…"

"A-ah!" Mamori yang baru sadar langsung menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan malu.

Musashi tersenyum lebar, "Hahaha… kusarankan agar kau bercermin sebelum mencuci wajahmu." Katanya sebelum akhirnya meninjak gas dan pergi.

" _Jaa..._ "

.

.

Mobil Musashi akhirnya menjauh, tetapi Mamori masih berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

' _Merawat Hiruma-kun ya?'_

 _._

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Dirinya memang mempunyai sikap keibuan dan beberapa temannya pun banyak yang memanggil dia 'Mom'. Dan Sena, sebelum anak itu menjadi Eyeshield, Mamori selalu melindunginya seperti adik sendiri. Tapi Sena dan Hiruma itu, mereka benar-benar berbeda. Sena adalah anak yang baik dan pemalu. Sedangkan Hiruma adalah sesosok iblis yang selalu berboat onar.

Meski begitu, Mamori akan berusaha semampunya agar Hiruma kembali sembuh dan dapat mengikuti pertandingan selanjutnya. Agar semua tim Devil Bats bisa bermain di Crishtmas Bowl.

Demi Christmas Bowl.

"Demi Christmas Bowl!" Mamori berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas dengan semangat.

Oke, merasa percaya dirinya sudah muncul. Mamori pun membuka pagar dan lantas masuk ke rumahnya, bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan barunya basok.

Tapi sebelum itu, tentu saja Mamori harus menjelaskan dulu kepada orang tuanya karena pulang malam dengan mata yang sembab.

.

Bukan begitu Mamori?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Gimana? Sudah agak panjang? Atau masih kurang?

hehe...

.

.

Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih banyak deh momen HiruMamonya. Kira-kira gimana ya si Mamori merawat Hiruma di hari pertamanya?

Jadi tunggu ya :)

.

.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyeshield21** **© Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
**

I don't own the characters

...

 **Us or ME?**

 **Warning :** OOC **(?)**

* * *

.

Seperti biasa, para anggota Devil Bats selalu melakukan latihan ketika pulang sekolah. Kurita – Juumonji, Kuroki – Komusubi, dan Toganou-Omosadake (yang telah diiming-imingi puding mangga oleh Sena) saling mendorong satu sama lain untuk melatih kekuatan mereka.

Sena juga sibuk melatih kecepatan dengan mengelilingi lapangan. Dan jangan lupakan Ishimaru yang ternyata berlari bersama Sena juga dengan kecepatan biasanya.

 _Ishimaru : "Udah dong…"_ (T_T)

Sementara itu, Monta, Yukimitsu, Satake, dan Yamaoka berlomba-lomba mendapatkan bola yang dilempar Taki yang juga sibuk melempar sambil berputar-putar.

Hap! Monta sukses menangkap bola yang dilempar Taki.

.

.

"Are? Mon-mon mana 'Catch MAX'nya?" Teriak Suzuna dari pinggir lapang.

"Ngga ah…" Monta berjalan lesu mengambil botol minumannya. Anggota lain juga terlihat berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ngga ada Mamori-san…"

Suzuna terdiam mendengar jawaban Monta. Pandangannya beralih ke anggota lain.

Ternyata bukan hanya Monta, seluruh anggota Devil Bats juga merasa ada yang kurang selama mereka latihan. Raut wajah mereka tidak sesemangat biasanya. (bila hari ini terasa membosankan, mungkin memang karena kurang lengkap. Ya.. biasanya kan ada kak Mamori dan—

"Teman-teman…" Suzuna merasa sedih melihat teman-temannya murung.

Sudah hari ketiga latihan sejak pertandingan terakhir, mereka tidak bertemu dengan Hiruma. Setelah itu kemarin, Musashi dan Mamori juga tidak ada. Aneh sekali..

Sebenarnya Sena sempat melihat Mamori saat jam sekolah selesai. Tadinya ia berniat memanggil Mamori, tapi melihatnya tergesa-gesa meninggalkan sekolah seperti itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

' _Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma-san?_ ' Pikirnya.

Tidak, kali ini Sena tidak akan menceritakan apapun soal dirinya yang bertemu Mamori, termasuk kepada Monta. Jika dia mengatakannya, pasti anggota lain malah semakin mencemaskan Hiruma, dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan latihannya.

' _Ini yang terbaik.'_ Sena meyakinkan diri.

.

Padahal pertandingan final melawan Teikoku tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi seluruh anggota Devil Bats merasa latihan yang mereka lakukan tidak ada hasilnya.

Tidak ada setan yang selalu berkeliaran mengawasi latihan mereka sambil menenteng senjatanya. Dan tidak ada juga malaikat yang memanjakan mereka dengan manisan lemon usai latihan.

Tidak ada sensasi.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Suzuna pun malah ikut murung seperti mereka. Sebenarnya Suzuna pun bersedih. Ketidak hadiran Mamori membuatnya kesepian—kerepotan lebih tepatnya. Suzuna harus menyiapkan minuman dan menyoraki teman-temannya dalam waktu bersamaan. Well, dia hanya seorang cheerleader. Dia tak begitu mengerti football, karena memang bukan tugasnya untuk mengerti.

.

.

Dor! DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DORR-DORR-RRRR..!

Tiba-tiba suara senjata yang tidak asing membuyarkan lamunan para anggota Devil Bats. Sontak semua orang menoleh ke arah suara dibelakangnya dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri memegang senjata AK-47 , membuat mereka kaget seketika.

' _Itu, itu adalah…'_

 _._

 _._

.

" HIRUMA-KUN!"

Mamori berteriak kaget ketika turun dari mobil. Mata birunya memandang penuh teliti dengan apa yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dihadapannya berdiri sebuah bangunan bertingkat tujuh yang bertuliskan "Bussines Hotel". Bangunan ini tampak biasa-biasa saja seperti hotel pada umumnya, namun rumor yang beredar mengenai hotel ini sontak saja membuat Mamori terkejut. Apalagi mengetahui salah satu rekannnya ternyata tinggal disini, ia nyaris tak habis pikir.

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu menarik koper berisi seragam sekolahnya dan juga barang-barang bawaan dari rumah sakit, sementara si pria berambut kuning spike disampingnya berdiri dengan satu tangan menggunakan penyangga dan sebelah tangannya lagi berkacak pinggang.

"K-kau tinggal di sini?" Mamori mengadah memperhatikan bangunan itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Hiruma tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi tajamnya.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ini … ini hotel angker yang dibicarakan banyak orang itu kan?" Mamori agak tergagap, tubuhnya pun merinding seketika.

"Oh ya? Coba ceritakan apa yang kau tau tentang hotel 'angker' ini." Hiruma berlagak tertarik mendengarkan penjelasan Mamori yang menurutnya sok tau itu.

"Kau pikir aku tak tau? Hotel ini memang cukup ramai ditempati, tapi jarang sekali orang memesan kamar di lantai 4. Banyak orang menyebutnya lantai _'Shi'_ yang mempunyai arti 'empat' atau arti lainnya 'kematian'…" kata Mamori kemudian berbisik . "Konon katanya… dilantai 4 (shi) ini selalu ada setan yang—"

Ucapan Mamori terhenti.

"Jangan bilang kalau setan yang mereka maksud itu kamu?" katanya mendelik pada Hiruma.

"Kekekekeke"

Itu dia… tawa setan ala Hiruma yang semakin membuat Mamori yakin.

"Tunggu apa lagi manager sialan, angkat koper itu!" Perintah Hiruma yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Gadis yang disebut 'manager sialan' itu pun mengikutinya dengan mulut membenggut sebal, membuat pipinya terlihat membulat.

' _Mou… aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang termakan rumor palsu.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Kurita dan yang lainnya tengah tercengang melihat seseorang yang berdiri memegang senjata berjenis Ak-47 yang baru saja ditembakkan..

Musashi.

Ya, yang menembakan senjata barusan adalah Musashi –bukan Hiruma. Pria dengan seragam nomor #11 itu kini tampak serius memandangi wajah anggota timnya satu persatu dengan tidak senang.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan melamun seperti ini!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba.

Para anggota Devil Bats, yang awalnya terkejut karena kedatangan Musashi, malah kembali menunduk lesu.

"Kami… hanya merasa latihan kami sia-sia tanpa Hiruma-senpai." Monta memberanikan diri menjawab sementara yang lain lebih memilih tak ikut bicara.

Musashi terdiam berpikir kemudian mendesah kesal.

"Dengar ya…" ia terdiam lagi, sempat ragu mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Jika kalian benar-benar ingin tahu… akan kuberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma."

Semuanya diam menatap Musashi, menunggu yang akan dia katakan.

"Lengan kanan Hiruma patah!"

DEG!

Seolah-olah Musashi menembaki mereka dengan senjata yang dipegangnya. Tubuh mereka mendadak kaku dan terasa dingin. Kurita yang paling merasa bersalah. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan dia pun jatuh terduduk seketika.

"Hiruma?!"

"Hi-hiruma…. HUAAAAAAA!"

' _Sudah kuduga'_ Musashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Sena dan Monta berpandangan. Jadi selama ini, hal itu lah yang mereka sembunyikan. Dan mengapa mereka baru memberitahukan hal ini kepada anggota lainnya sekarang, bukannya sedari dulu?

Sena mengepalkan tangannya, entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa.

"Tapi kenapa harus disembunyikan? Musashi-san… Bukankah kita tim?"

"Sena…"

Suzuna yang melihatnya agak terkejut, pertama kalinya ia melihat Sena menunjukkan emosinya seperti itu.

"Tolong katakan Musashi-san, untuk apa kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami." Sekali lagi Sena mengulang pertanyaannya, tak mempedulikan Suzuna yang memandangnya khawatir. Kali ini nadanya seolah menuntut jawaban Musashi.

" 'Untuk apa' kau bilang? Cih… lihatlah kalian…" Musashi mendekati Kurita yang masih menangis "Baru kubilang begitu saja kalian sudah bereaksi seperti ini."

"ARA! Itu wajar bukan? Hiruma adalah kapten kami! Kita ini satu TIM, wajar saja jika kami kepikiran!" teriak Kuroki mengulangi perkataan Sena kesal. Kedua saudaranya mengangguk setuju.

"Kami mengkhawatirkan You-nii…"

"Jadi kalian pikir, dengan kekhawatiran kalian, lengan Hiruma akan pulih begitu saja?" kata Musashi dengan nada menantang.

Semuanya tampak ingin bicara, namun tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka terdiam seketika. Tak ada yang bisa melawan perkataan Musashi kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk Hiruma." Lanjutnya.

Hening, semuanya tengah termenung. Menyadari kalau kata-kata Musashi memang benar adanya. Sena yang semula terlihat kesal juga menjadi tertunduk seketika.

' _Musashi benar… Tahu atau tidak,tetap saja tidak akan merubah apa pun… tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Hiruma-san.'_

.

Tidak ada.

.

.

"Latihan!" Ujar Juumonji tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang termasuk Musashi melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Hiruma?! Maaf, kau salah Musashi-senpai…"

"Latihan! Sampai Hiruma-senpai pulih, kami akan berlatih!" Juumonji menegaskan kata-katanya dengan percaya diri.

Anggota lain seolah tersadar. Juumonji benar. Kebersamaan adalah kunci utama sebuah tim. Tapi itu bukan berarti ketika salah seorang jatuh, maka yang lain pun ikut jatuh karena mengatas namakan kebersamaan.

Setuju dengan pernyataan Juumonji, semua mulai menyuarakan semangat.

"Itu benar MAX!"

"Juumonji-kun…"

"Juumonji Fugo!"

Musashi juga yang mendengarnya tersenyum. _'Ya, itu benar…'._ Pandangannya beralih melihat Kurita yang masih terisak diatas tanah.

"Bangun Kurita!" kata Musashi tegas.

Sahabat besarnya ini memang sangat cengeng, selalu menangis karena hal sepele. Tapi untuk kali ini, Musashi merasa kalau tangisan Kurita adalah hal yang wajar. Bagaimana pun juga Musashi telah menyembunyikannya dari Kurita, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

Ia pun mencoba membujuk Kurita agar kembali bersemangat.

"Kurita."

"Apa?" Kurita mengusap air matanya.

"Kau ini laki-laki kan? Jangan cengeng seperti itu."

"….."

"Kau ingat kan dengan apa yang selalu dikatakan Hiruma?"

"Ya-Ha?"

"Bukan! Bukan yang itu— _sigh_ …" Hampir saja Musashi kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa pun yang terjadi… Kita akan tetap bertanding di Christmas Bowl."

'Christmas Bowl?'

Untuk sesaat Kurita diam… Namun kemudian perlahan ia bangkit dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kau benar… Musashi…"

Musashi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dia telah berjanji pada Hiruma untuk merahasiakan keadaannya dari anggota lain. Hiruma bilang bahwa "bocah-bocah sialan" itu hanya akan mengurangi konsentrasi mereka dalam berlatih jika Musashi memberitahukannya.

Awalnya Musashi mengerti dengan alasan Hiruma, tetapi lama-kelamaan juga tak tega melihat teman-teman lainnya menunggu kaptennya yang tak mereka ketahui keadaannya. Selain itu, tiga hari menunggu itu telah membuat latihan tiga hari mereka sia-sia.

Musashi akhirnya melanggar janjinya dengan harapan kalau yang dikatakan Hiruma tentang anggotanya itu adalah salah. Dan benar saja. Para anggota Devil Bats kini terlihat percaya diri, terima kasih pada Juumonji yang telah menyadarkan teman-temannya.

' _Sayang sekali Hiruma, kau salah.'_ Musashi terlihat mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi, dan…

.

.

DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DORR-DORR-RRRR!

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri, AYO SEGERA LATIHAAAAAAN!"

"H-HAAAAIIIIIK!"

Semua anggota pun buru-buru kembali berlatih –dengan semangat yang lebih baik tentunya.

.

.

* * *

 **-Mamori POV-**

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Hiruma-kun. Setelah barusan rumor palsu tentang tempat tinggalnya, sekarang lagi-lagi aku tercengang ketika membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cukup satu kata : Berantakan.

Benar-benar kotor dan tidak terawat! selain itu ada banyak senjata-senjata aneh dan juga beberapa bola football yang tergeletak di lantai.

' _Duh… benar-benar yah Hiruma-kun… jorok sekali.'_

Jika diperhatikan, kamar Hiruma-kun sepertinya lebih luas dibandingkan dengan kamar lainnya, seperti 2 kamar yang disatukan. Dan berbeda dengan kamar hotel biasa yang hanya ada tempat tidur dan kamar mandi. Di kamar Hiruma-kun ada meja makan, sofa kecil yang menghadap tv, juga balkon. Lalu ada sebuah dapur kecil disebelah kamar mandi. Oh, ada juga pintu lain yang tertutup. Di pintu itu bertuliskan "HILLMA", sepertinya itu kamarnya.

Dari sampingku, Hiruma-kun langsung berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebuah sofa kemudian menyalakan tv tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, apa dia sendiri tidak terganggu dengan keadaan rumahnya yang seperti kapal pecah ini? Karena jujur saja, aku merasa tak nyaman.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mencari tempat untuk menaruh koper.

"Akan kutaruh ini di kamarmu."

Aku membuka pintu kamar Hiruma. Dan lagi-lagi aku menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Kamarnya lebih berantakan dari ruangan sebelumnya. Dan lagi, bukan hanya senjata dan bola football… tapi ada juga kertas-kertas strategi dan play card yang berserakan dimana-mana, membuatku tidak tahan berlama-lama berada di tempat itu. Aku pun kembali ke ruang tv.

"Hiruma-kun, tempat tinggalmu berantakan sekali!"

"Hm…" Lagi-lagi Hiruma-kun cuek dan sama sekali tidak melihatku.

"Ini kan hotel? Mengapa cleaning servicenya tidak membersihkan kamarmu?"

"Pintunya kan selalu aku kunci, manager sialan. Gimana mereka mau masuk?"

"Kalau begitu, kamu sendiri yang harusnya bersih-bersih. Nanti kamu bisa terkena penyakit kalau ruanganmu seperti ini!"

"Iya tau, aku memang sakit." Hiruma-kun mengangkat lengan kanannya seolah menganggapku bodoh dan tak tahu arti tangan yang terbalut perban.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apalagi?! kau mau aku bersih-bersih dengan tangan seperti ini?! Ck… Aku menyuruhmu datang kemari bukan untuk mengajariku, cewek jelek!"

"Mou… kau ini…"

Aku tau, aku kemari memang untuk merawatnya, dan bukan untuk memarahinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku merawatnya dengan keadaan rumah yang seperti ini?! Bisa-bisa setelah lengannya sembuh, dia sakit karena virus lagi.

Sudahlah! Aku menyerah, berdebat dengannya hanya membuatku pusing. Dan tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

"Ya sudah… aku bersih-bersih dulu! Tapi untuk kedepannya kau bersihkan sendiri!"

Aku melintingkan lengan bajuku dan kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

-20 menit kemudian-

"Hiruma-kun, kertas-kertas ini mau dibagaimanakan? Apa dibuang saja?!" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak agar suaraku terdengar.

"Taruh saja di meja."

Aku pun mengumpulkan kertas-kertas strategi ini dan menaruhnya dimeja persis dengan apa yang Tuan rumah katakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku memandang sekitarku.

"Bagian kamar beres!"Aku menepuk-nepukan tanganku yang berdebu.

Akhirnya kamar telah selesai, semua barang ada pada tempatnya, tidak ada yang berserakan di atas kasur, bawah kasur, atau pun lantai.

"Tuh kan, apa susahnya sih bersih-bersih?!"

Ada perasaan bangga ketika melihat isi kamar ini benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Hanya ada sebuah kasur, meja dengan isinya yang sudah tertata dan juga — lemari besar berwarna coklat.

Aku terdiam seketika. Oh tidak… entah kenapa pikiranku merasa tidak enak.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari coklat itu. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintunya…

.

Pelan-pelan…

.

.

BRUUUUK!

Aku hanya diam tak bergeming melihat barang-barang Hiruma-kun berhamburan keluar begitu saja. Seragam sekolah, baju-baju dan… lagi-lagi senjata aneh.

Oh, rasanya ingin sekali aku menjerit dan melempar semua barang-barang ini tepat ke wajahnya, tapi tentu saja aku takkan melakukan hal itu.

' _Tenang… Mamori tenangkan dirimu, Ingat Hiruma-kun sedang sakit… Sekarang ayo tarik nafas….'_

Beberapa kali kuhela nafas panjang hingga cukup tenang. Dan dengan pasrah, aku merapikan lemari Hiruma-kun.

.

.

"Oy, cepat sialan! mana pilku?!

"Bisa kau sabar sedikit, Tuan? Aku sedang sibuk disini!"

' _Dasar… Harusnya kan aku yang kesal! Dasar… Aaaaargh'_

Aku tak henti-hentinya menggerutu kesal sambil menata lemarinya. Oh Tuhan, baru setengah jam yang lalu aku berada di rumahnya, dan kesabaranku sudah hampir mencapai batasnya!

Pokoknya awas saja kalau ada lagi yang membuatku kesal! Aku tidak akan menolelirnya lagi meskipun tangannya sakit atau apapun itu aku tak peduli—

Tiba-tiba saja secarik kertas putih yang terselip di tumpukkan barang-barang menyita perhatianku.

"Hmm?"

Aku pun mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang tertulis didalamnya. Mataku seketika terbelalak.

"I-ini kan…"

.

" _Kepada siapa saja yang telah mendukung Devil Bats! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kami persembahkan foto Anezaki Mamori –Manager kami dengan setelan cheerleadernya! YA-HA!"_

.

"HIRUMA-KUUUUUUUUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

-Pukul 16:30-

Selesai.

Mamori benar-benar telah selesai. Seluruh ruangan sudah ia bersihkan, kamar Hiruma, ruang tengah, dapur dan terakhir kamar mandi. Kegiatannya itu memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Dan ia sudah cukup kelelahan.

Mamori menyimpan kembali sarung tangan bekas mencuci kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Dilihatnya Hiruma sedang tidur di sofa.

' _Pantas saja dari tadi ia tidak bersuara.'_

Mamori menghela nafas, Hiruma tampaknya ketiduran dan lupa mematikan tv. Mamori pun mengambil remote dan menekan tombol off. Ia kemudian berbalik memandang Hiruma lagi.

Hufh… benar-benar… Hiruma ini telah sukses membuat Mamori kelelahan, padahal Mamori sendiri baru beberapa jam di rumahnya.

Mungkin rasanya berlebihan dari caranya ikut campur dengan keadaan rumah Hiruma. Sekali pun lelaki itu mengatakan kalau ini bukan urusannya, Mamori tidak akan menyalahkannya.

Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Apa karena ialah yang diberi tugas untuk merawat Hiruma? Atau mungkin karena hanya dia dan Musashi yang tahu tentang keadaan Hiruma? Mungkinkah Musashi merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap Hiruma sama seperti dirinya?

Mamori masih memandangi Hiruma. Bibirnya tiba-tiba tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Jika dipikir-pikir lucu sekali melihat Hiruma tertidur. Yang biasanya menunjukkan wajah tegas dan licik, kali ini Mamori dengan jelas melihat wajahnya yang tertidur damai sekali, seperti tak ada beban.

Mamori pun beranjak dan melangkah menuju kamar, mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya pada Hiruma.

Gadis itu lalu melirik jam dinding. Pukul 16:40.

.

"Wewh… Baiklah… sekarang memasak.."

Baru dua langkah Mamori menuju dapur, gadis itu mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya.. Kulkasnya kosong." Gumamnya. Ia sendiri berpikir mengapa kulkas disini sangat kosong tanpa apapun. Memangnya kapan terakhir kali Hiruma mengisi kulkasnya, atau bahkan makan disini?

Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan –dan sekalian saja, permen karet bebas gula.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Mamori akhirnya kembali ke kamar Hiruma dengan membawa sebuah kantung belanja. Dilihatnya pria itu yang masih tertidur. Mamori memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur, dan memulai memasak.

Menu hari ini adalah sup bawang. Beruntung ia sudah terbiasa memasak. Dengan sekejap, bahan-bahan yang tadinya masih utuh, secepatnya ia olah menjadi masakan yang enak. Dan itu sudah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan baginya, karena memasak adalah salah satu hobinya. Jadi membuat masakan yang agak sulit pun akan terasa mudah.

.

.

.

Hampir selesai, Mamori tinggal menunggu supnya sampai benar-benar matang. Ia pun mengecilkan kompor dan beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tengah hendak membangunkan Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori mengguncang pelan badan Hiruma. Ternyata walaupun tidurnya terlihat nyenyak, Hiruma bukanlah tipe yang sulit dibangunkan. Buktinya dengan sedikit sentuhan, matanya langsung terbuka meskipun agak terlihat lelah.

"Hiruma-kun, aku sudah membuat air panas, mandilah dulu."

Hiruma melirik Mamori lewat sudut matanya, ia belum menanggapi, seperti masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Mandi dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan air."

"..."

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Ya, aku sudah dengar."

Seketika Hiruma bangun dan duduk. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah selimut yang menempel di setengah badannya, membuat Mamori memalingkan wajah sejenak karena merona. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu sendiri.

"S-sini biar aku bukakan penyangga lenganmu." Mamori salah tingkah dan buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian Hiruma. Gadis itu melepaskan penyangga lengan kanan Hiruma dengan hati-hati, kemudian perlahan menurunkan tangan Hiruma dan membuka perban yang masih melilit.

"Sakit?"

"Biasa saja."

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang Mamori dapat, padahal kemarin saat di rumah sakit. Hiruma menjawab lain kepada Musashi. Mamori sedikit merasa sedih karena Hiruma tidak terbuka padanya seperti pada Musashi.

"Kau masak, sialan?"

"Huh? Ah iya, aku sedang membuat sup bawang." Mamori agak tersentak karena melamun.

Merasa perban yang semula melilit sudah terlepas, Hiruma langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Mamori yang masih berada di tempat, melihat lelaki itu memasuki kamar mandi.

' _Aneh sekali… Ternyata Hiruma-kun tidak terlalu banyak bicara jika berada di rumah'_

Mamori sedikit heran. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan kembali melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Mamori selesai menata mejanya dan siap untuk makan. Dan Hiruma juga tampaknya sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Dia memakai celana hitam panjang dan kaus tanpa lengan.

"Hiruma-kun, ayo duduk. Biar kupasang penyangga lenganmu, kau mau pakai perban?"

"Tidak usah."

.

.

Hening.

Mamori memasang penyangga lengan Hiruma dengan pelan, tak menyadari kalau Hiruma sedang memandanginya.

"Manager sialan, pulang sana!"

Mamori melihat ke arah jam, ternyata sudah pukul 8 malam. Benar-benar tak terasa.

"Sebentar lagi, aku kan belum beri kau obat pilnya. Kau tenang saja."

"Aku kan bisa sendiri, memangnya tanganku yang lain sudah berhenti berfungsi?"

"Tapi kan aku disini untuk merawatmu. Kau pikir disini aku hanya menawarkan diri menjadi pembantu? Bukannya kau juga yang sebelumnya memintaku untuk—"

Ups! Mamori tiba-tiba menyadari sepertinya dia berbicara seolah Hiruma sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia pun diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Cih, terserah lah… bawakan koran dekat tv."

.

.

Kini mereka memulai makan malam. Mamori pun mulai melahap makanannya, dia melirik ke arah Hiruma. Lelaki itu tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, malah membaca koran yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa tidak di makan?"

Hiruma melihatnya sebentar dan membuang muka.

"Kau makan saja milikmu sendiri. Sedari tadi kau berisik sekali!"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Siapa tahu kau memerlukan bantuan"

"Tidak. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Ya sudah."

Mamori melanjutkan kegiatan makannya sambil sesekali melirik Hiruma yang akhirnya menyentuh sendoknya dan mencoba makan. Dilihatnya, Hiruma tampak kesulitan.

Benar juga, Hiruma itu kan sok kuat. Mana mungkin dia meminta bantuan dengan gamblang? Mamori pun menghela nafas dan menggeser kursinya agar mendekat ke Hiruma.

"Berikan sendoknya." gadis itu mengambil sendok dari tangan Hiruma.

Dan selanjutnya, kalian tentu tahu apa yang sedang Mamori lakukan saat ini.

.

.

.

" Aw, panas sialan!"

"Iya iya maaf, aku kan tak tau! Mou..."

Mamori menaruh kembali sendok yang baru saja akan ia suapi. Kesal rasanya, padahal ia dengan sukarela menyuapi, tapi Hiruma lagi-lagi membentaknya.

' _Dasar, Pasien yang menyebalkan!'_ Pikirnya. Mamori jadi merasa kasihan dengan perawat yang merawatnya saat di rumah sakit.

.

.

"Hei Hiruma-kun."

"Hmm…."

"Anak-anak menanyakan kabarmu."

"Musashi sudah memberi tahu mereka. Lagi pula besok aku akan ke Deimon."

"Musashi-kun memberi tahu keadaanmu?" Mamori mengambil nasi dan menyuapinya.

"Hmm…."

"Benarkah? Memangnya dia memberi tahu padamu?"

"Tidak, aku tau saja. Kekekekeke."

Mamori bergidik ngeri mendengar kikikan Hiruma. Darimana ia tahu, itu tak penting. Hiruma memang seperti itu dan mungkin memang keahliannya. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Pukul 20:35

Makan malam sudah selesai, dan Mamori sudah mencuci piring dan Hiruma juga sudah memakan pilnya.

Gadis itu kini sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ini." Mamori memberikan sebuah catatan untuk Hiruma.

"Jangan menyalakan kompor dengan tanganmu yang seperti itu. Aku sudah membuatkan roti isi di kulkas. Kalau kau lapar, makan itu saja ya. Oh iya, aku membeli permen karet bebas gula, ada di atas meja dalam kamarmu. Lalu besok pagi sebelum pergi sekolah, jangan lupa makan obatnya."

.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Hiruma-kun."

Baru saja Mamori akan membuka pintu, Hiruma memanggilnya.

"Ambil ini."

Mamori diam kebingungan ketika Hiruma menyerahkan uang.

"Untuk apa ini? Tidak usah, Hiruma-kun"

"Ini untuk mengganti bahan makanan dan permen barusan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak—"

Mamori menolaknya, tapi ia melihat raut wajah Hiruma seakan berkata 'ambil.' Ia pun mengalah.

"…. Baiklah. Lalu kembaliannya?"

"Sudah cepat pulang!"

"Mou…" Mamori menerima uang yang Hiruma berikan meski sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkannya. "Aku pulang dulu."

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu utama di lobby hotel.

"Selamat malam, nyonya."

"Malam." Mamori membalas sapaan resepsionis dengan sopan, membuat resepsionis itu terpesona.

Mamori pun akhirnya keluar dari hotel itu.

' _Hah… Tadi itu benar-benar…'_

Matanya terpejam mengingat apa saja yang baru ia alami hari ini.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendatangi rumah Hiruma. Entahlah, Mamori selalu ragu jika bangunan besar itu dikatakan rumah. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan 'tempat tinggal'.

Membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan merawat Hiruma merupakan pengalaman baru baginya. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, kalau merawat Hiruma dan Sena akan jauh berbeda rasanya. Namun ia mendapat satu hal yang dari Hiruma.

Ternyata Hiruma tidak banyak bicara jika dia sedang dirumahnya. Mamori terkikik geli.

Gadis itu pun menggeleng, mengusir bayangan-bayangan dikepalanya dan beranjak pulang…

.

… tanpa tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang yang menguntit dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

.

Halo readers, terima kasih telah membaca fiksi saya :) . Oh iya, spesial kali ini, saya akan menjawab review-an ditemani oleh Musashi!

YLB : Halo Musashi, terima kasih udah repot-repot datang yah.

M : Tidak apa-apa *senyum*

YLB : Kalau gitu langsung aja deh yah Mus, kayanya di cerita ini kamu banyak perannya ya. Gimana rasanya jadi banyak bicara?

M : Banyak bicara? Iya ya? *senyum* . Tidak tau juga, yang jelas aku udah berusaha menjaga karakterku kok.

YLB : Oh iya? Terus tadi itu kenapa kamu bawa-bawa pistol Hiruma?

M : Yah... tadinya ngga akan sih, aku mau langsung ke lapang. Tapi begitu liat semuanya latihan lesu gitu. Aku ke ruang klub dulu terus ngambil senjata Hiruma dari lokernya. Anak-anak itu kayanya udah maso, pengennya ditembakkin mulu.

YLB : Terus emang Hiruma ngga marah kamu bilangin ke mereka? Kan harus di rahasiain?

M : Biarin... kalau Hiruma marah, tinggal kedipin aja.

YLB : O-oke deh... Oh iya! ada beberapa pertanyaan nih dari reviewer katanya... "Apa di cerita ini ada cinta segitiganya?"

M : Hmmm... yang aku tau sih nanti ada *piiiiiip* *piiiiiiiiiip* terus Anezaki bakal *piiiiiip* *piiiiiiiiiip*

YLB : Wah?!

M : Yup.

YLB : Oke deh, gitu aja pertanyaannya... Makasih ya Mus udah sengaja dateng ke sini.

M : _'Mus, Mus... kaya nama p-man pensiun aja.'_

* * *

.

.

See you next chapter guys, makasih review, follow, dan fav nya ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mamori POV**

Masih di malam yang sama, disaat sekembalinya aku dari kediaman Hiruma. Dan aku… tak pernah menyangka kalau sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi.

.

* * *

 **Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

I don't own the characters

...

 **Us or ME?**

 **Warning :** OOC **(?)**

* * *

"Lepaskan!"

BUAKK!

"Aww!"

Merasa cengkraman ditanganku melemah, aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak tau bagaimana awalnya. Yang jelas ada tiga orang berandalan dan sekarang mereka tengah mengejarku!

Tapi mengapa? Mau apa mereka? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku keluar dari pintu hotel itu dan sekarang aku mengalami kejadian seperti ini!

HOSH HOSH HOSH..!

Aku benar-benar baru sadar kalau ada yang mengikutiku saat melewati sebuah toko tempatku membeli bahan sore tadi. Di depan toko itu, ada tiga berandalan yang sedang menongkrong, dan aku memang mendengar salah satu dari mereka seperti menyapaku, tapi tidak kuhiraukan. Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan hal seperti itu. Dan siapa sangka ternyata itu lah yang benar-benar aku alami sekarang ini.

"Hei manis, ayolah jangan lari, kita kenalan dulu~"

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Aneh sekali, padahal seingatku jarak dari hotel sampai ke stasiun tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kenapa kini rasanya seperti berjalan ribuan mil.

"Nona, berhentilah.. berkaraoke dengan kami pasti menyenangkan!" Salah satu berandalan itu memanggil-manggilku.

"Iya betul tuh!"

"Tidak! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Aku terus berlari dan tak menghentikan langkahku, tentu saja aku tak mau tertangkap. Tapi lama-kelamaan tenagaku semakin habis karena kelelahan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak meminta tolong, tapi siapa?! Jalanan ini begitu sepi, aku yakin tak akan ada yang datang.

Aku pun berniat mengecoh para berandalan itu dengan mengambil jalan belok saat melihat sebuah gang.. tapi ternyata—

—aku mengambil jalan buntu.

.

Aku berhenti sejenak, dan melihat keadaan disekelilingku. Nampaknya memang tidak ada jalan kemanapun kecuali kembali. Dan disaat aku mencoba kembali…

Terlambat. Ketiga orang itu sudah mengepungku! Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berjalan mundur mencoba berjaga jarak.

"M-mau apa kalian?!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang… Kita bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak mau!" teriakku ketakutan.

Mereka seakan tak mendengarkanku. Ketiganya semakin maju mendekatiku, dan aku pun semakin mundur hingga akhirnya punggungku menyentuh dinding.

' _Oh tidak… aku tersudut!'_

Mereka berhenti tepat didepanku, dan itu membuat wajah dan penampilan mereka semakin jelas. Arah pandangku tiba-tiba tertarik dengan sebuah lambang di kerah yang dikenakan salah seorang dari mereka.

' _Lambang itu bukankah…'_ Mataku melebar seketika.

"K-kalian Zokugaku?!"

Bukannya menjawab, mereka malah tersenyum menjijikkan dan semakin mendekatiku.

PLAK!

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku menepis tangan salah seorang dari mereka yang menyentuh daguku.

"Oke oke!" Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sementara kedua temannya menyandar didinding samping, bermaksud menutupi jalan agar aku tak bisa kabur.

"Jangan panik seperti itu, nona. Ayo tarik nafas dulu."

Aku diam, tak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sedikit mengambil nafasku setelah berlari barusan. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang ketika ada tiga orang mengepungku?

"Kalian…" Aku mengangkat kepalaku mencoba memberanikan diri, "Kalau kalian berani macam-macam.. akan kulaporkan kepada Habashira-san!"

"Huh?!" Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau kenal dengan Habashira-san?!"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu coba kau hubungi. Aku ingin tahu."

Aku terdiam tak langsung mengeluarkan ponselku. Tentu saja aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku tak memiliki kontak Habashira-san. Aku hanya menggertak mereka. Dan ternyata tak mempan.

Lalu bagaimana ini… terkepung oleh tiga orang di jalan sempit seperti ini membuatku ketakutan. Dan aku juga tidak mungkin berpura-pura menghubungi Habashira-san, mereka bisa mengetahui kebohonganku dalam sekejap.

"Nona? Kenapa belum dihubungi juga? Kami sudah menunggu dimarahin bos Habashira nih! Hahahaha"

Akhirnya aku tak melakukan apapun. Dan mereka bertiga yang menyadari gelagatku saling pandang kembali dan menyeringai.

"Ayolah nona… bermain sebentar dengan kami ya?"

Kulihat mereka kembali mendekatiku, dan aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanku pada ranselku. Aku takut, sangat takut. Jantungku berdebar dan air mataku keluar begitu saja.

"Kumohon… biarkan aku pulang."

Mataku bergerak kesana kemari melihat-lihat, mungkin saja ada celah yang bisa aku gunakan untuk melarikan diri. Dan ternyata, bangunan hotel kediaman Hiruma-kun masih terlihat dari sini.

Itu berarti aku masih belum jauh dari hotel itu.

' _Apa Hiruma-kun bisa melihatku?!'_

Salah satu berandalan itu mulai memegang pundakku. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berusaha meronta.

' _Hiruma-kun… tolong aku!'_

Tenagaku mulai berkurang...

" _hiks_ … Kumohon… biarkan aku pulang… _hiks hiks_ " Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhku.

 _._

' _Seseorang… tolong aku_ _... siapa saja!_ _'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

-Ruang klub Devil Bats-

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tengah terduduk menaruh kedua kakinya di atas meja sambil menenteng senjata dengan sebelah anggotanya mengelilinginya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa gambarkan. Di satu sisi, mereka sangat senang dengan kedatangan Hiruma. Tetapi disamping rasa senang itu, mereka juga merasakan perasaan beku yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Hiruma…" Kurita berjalan mendekati Hiruma. "Bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Hiruma-san, apa lenganmu bisa digerakan?"

"Kau bisa ikut pertandingan selanjutnya kan?"

"Kami kira kau tak akan datang."

"Hiruma, latihan kemarin benar-benar berbeda selama kau tidak ada."

Tak henti-hentinya para anggota itu bertanya pada kapten mereka. Namun Hiruma sendiri tak menanggapi sama sekali, ia malah sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya seolah tak mendengar apapun.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, semua anggota terdiam. Sementara di sisi lain, seorang gadis auburn yang sedang membuat manisan lemon mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Hiruma dengan heran. Apa yang terjadi? Sebelum mereka masuk ruang klub, Hiruma nampak baik-baik saja.

"Hiruma-kun—"

"Latihan belakangan ini, kudengar tak ada kemajuan.. kau?" tanya Hiruma, bukan pada anak klub tapi pada Musashi.

Musashi, yang duduk diujung ruangan melihat anggota lain melalui sudut matanya, menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sedih karena Hiruma tak mempedulikan mereka. Ia berdehem kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab Hiruma.

"Mereka latihan dengan sangat baik. Meskipun bisa dibilang agak kurang karena yah, merasa kehilangan ketua.."

"Tak ada kemajuan!" bentaknya, masih dalam keadaan tertunduk.

"...Tapi kupikir latihan mereka sempurna. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Hiruma." Musashi mencoba menempatkan dirinya di pihak Sena dan kawan-kawan –membela mereka.

"Seharusnya mereka bisa lebih baik tanpaku. Bukannya malah semakin bermalas-malasan!" Hiruma akhirnya mengangkat muka dan mendelik tajam pada Musashi. "Aku sudah menduga inilah yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu, dan aku menyalahkanmu. Juga.."

Hiruma beralih pada anak-anak klub.

"Kalian semua harusnya siap menghadapi apapun karena bisa saja kejadian seperti ini terjadi padaku. Bukan hanya bermalas-malasan!"

"Hiruma, k-kau tak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan kami."

"Aku pantas menyalahkannya, dan menyalahkan kalian semua diruangan ini!"

Hening. Musashi bahkan terlihat kebingungan untuk menyanggah Hiruma. Ia hanya melipat tangannya di dada dan sesekali menghela nafas.

Hiruma juga tak lagi bersuara. Ia malah sibuk mengelap senjata kesayangannya. Dan hal itu membuat teman-temannya menjadi kebingungan dan salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Mata Mamori tertuju pada pintu ruang yang baru saja menutup dengan keras. Sesaat yang lalu Hiruma pergi dari ruangan setelah puas melampiaskan kemarahannya—

-dan tanpa memberikan solusi.

"Err.." Mamori tergagap melihat pintu dan teman-teman klub-nya. "Nah.. manisan lemonnya sudah jadi."

Ugh... rasanya serba salah sekali. Biasanya ketika Mamori membuat manisan lemon, semua anggota langsung saja menyerbunya. Tapi kali ini, semuanya terlihat ragu untuk beranjak dan menyambar manisan lemon itu. Mereka hanya tertunduk.

Mamori tampak bimbang, tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena tampaknya kata-kata Hiruma sangat menusuk bagi para anggotanya.

"Ku simpan disini ya? Pokoknya kalian semua harus habiskan ini, ya?"

Dan setelah itu, buru-buru ia melesat keluar. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini bingung harus melakukan apa... Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergeming. Musashi memperhatikan teman-temannya sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah piring besar berisi manisan lemon.

.

.

.

* * *

-Kediaman Hiruma-

Pintu ruangan berdecit, menandakan si penghuni rumah sudah tiba. Tentunya tak hanya Hiruma seorang, Mamori juga ada dibelakangnya.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Gadis itu masih giat berbicara meskipun tak dihuraukan sama sekali. Sementara Hiruma tengah bersantai di sofanya sambil menonton tv seolah tak ada interupsi.

"Sebaiknya kau memaafkan mereka." Mamori mencoba menasihati.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya.. supaya mereka lebih bersemangat. Toh kalau latihan mereka membaik, kau sendiri juga akan senang kan—"

"Maksudku untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Mamori terdiam memandangnya.

Hiruma sendiri tak melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi. Sebenarnya ini agak membingungkan juga. Tentu saja ia datang kemari untuk membantu merawat Hiruma kan? Memangnya apa lagi?

"Aku datang untuk membantu merawatmu" kata Mamori, ia berdiri seperti patung di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu uruslah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal itu!"

Mamori agak tersentak. Ya ampun, mengapa Hiruma bicara seperti itu? Ia juga berhak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam tim, kan?

' _Huh.. sudahlah, apa sih yang ku harapkan?'_

"Tidak ada yang salah jika mereka mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Mamori sebelum akhirnya menyimpan tas dan mulai menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Hiruma.

Hiruma membuang muka.

"Diamlah!"

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku melihatmu kemarin."

Mendengar hal itu, Mamori yang sedang mengelap meja didekat Hiruma, tersentak seketika. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian malam kemarin, ketika ia tengah dikepung dua orang berandal itu. Saat itu Mamori melihat hotel tempat Hiruma tinggal, dan tak disangka-sangka ternyata Hiruma melihatnya. Sebelumnya ia mencoba berpikir positif karena ia pikir Hiruma sudah tidur karena kelelahan, dan akan jauh lebih baik jika Hiruma tak melihat kejadian itu, Tapi jika ternyata Hiruma melihatnya, mengapa justru ia tak lantas menolongnya?

Tak bisa dipercaya! Hiruma benar-benar menganggap hal itu adalah tontonan menarik. Kalaupun ada Musashi yang menolongnya semalam, tapi tetap saja Mamori merasa sakit hati.

-sakit hati..

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?!"

"Mengapa kau tak menolongku?"

"Mengapa aku harus menolongmu?"

Hiruma mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Lagipula kulihat kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan—"

"Tak membutuhkan bantuan?" ulang Mamori tak percaya.

Oh ya ampun! Apa ini? Mengapa ia begitu tak peduli? Tapi kan saat itu siapa yang menduga ia bisa lolos dengan selamat?

"Jika kau melihatku dengan baik, kau pastinya melihatku tersudut kan?" Mamori tampak kesal.

"Tentunya kau bisa mengatasinya, cerewet! Biasanya kau bisa melawanku, mengapa mereka tidak?"

"Itu karena mereka.. mereka.."

Mamori mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir Hiruma memang lebih buruk dari berandal-berandal kemarin, dan seharusnya ia sendiri bisa mengatasinya. Bukankah selama ini Mamori selalu mencoba untuk tampak kuat, bukankah ia selama ini ia berusaha menjadi pribadi yang mandiri?

Mungkin saja karena faktor terdesak, lagipula siapa yang bisa berpikir sehat disaat ia panik?

"Mereka apa?" desak Hiruma, senang melihat Mamori terintimidasi. "Lalu aku apa?"

Hiruma menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang menyeramkan.

Tak mau terintimidasi, Mamori membuang muka dan mendengus, "Aku kan perempuan, sendirian di malam hari, sedangkan mereka bertigA! beruntunglah saat itu Musashi-kun datang disaat yang tepat, dan aku—"

"—aku tahu Musashi akan datang."

Mendengar itu, Mamori tersentak dan kembali memandang Hiruma.

"Apa? Maksudmu—?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu." Hiruma bangkit dari sofanya. "Pastikan semuanya siap saat aku selesai mandi karena aku akan makan dan langsung tidur. Kau jangan banyak bertanya lagi."

"Eeh, kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku, mengapa kau tahu Musashi akan datang—"

"Heh sialan! Aku tidak menyuruhmu berada disini untuk banyak bicara. Kau berniat membantu, kan? Bereskan ini semua! Lihat, tuh.. kotor, berantakan!"

Hiruma kembali berjalan, sementara Mamori terbelalak.

Hah? Bukankah ia sendiri yah yang membuat rumahnya berantakan? _Ya ampun.. Hiruma ini..!_

.

.

.

"Aku selesai."

Mamori mengambil tasnya dan melihat langit malam yang gelap dari jendela. Ia lalu beralih melihat jam dinding. Pukul 08 PM. Tiba-tiba Mamori teringat kembali kejadian kemarin disaat dirinya pulang di jam yang sama. Dan kejadian itu terjadi, membuat kekhawatirannya muncul kembali.

Bagaimana jika kejadian itu terulang kembali? Siapa yang menyangka bantuan akan datang untuk kedua kalinya?

Sudahlah! Siapa juga yang mengira kejadian buruk itu akan menimpanya lagi di waktu yang sama? Itu hanya sugesti saja!

Mamori akhirnya berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar hotel, dan saat ia hendak menutupnya kembali, matanya refleks memandang Hiruma. Pria itu tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil mengunyah permen karet. Mamori sendiri berpikir tampaknya Hiruma sama sekali tak peduli apakah Mamori sudah pulang atau belum, apakah ia bisa pulang sendiri atau butuh bantuan.

Mengapa justru tidak tampak rasa khawatir? Apakah Hiruma benar-benar tak memikirkannya sama sekali?

' _Sudahlah, apa sih mauku sebenarnya? Berharap ia juga mengantarku pulang?_ ' pikir Mamori.

Setidaknya memastikan kalau Mamori pulang dengan baik-baik saja sebenarnya sudah cukup untuknya, dan Mamori sendiri akan senang..

' _aaaah.. apa sih yang ku pikirkan?_ ' Mamori mendengus tak sabar.

Tanpa berpamitan, Mamori langsung saja keluar dari kamar Hiruma. Ia lalu menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar hotel dengan buru-buru, tapi saat ia sudah berada diluar, justru tampak mobil Musashi yang sedang terparkir didepan hotel. Tak hanya itu, Musashi sendiri berada didalam, siap untuk mengemudi.

"Musashi-kun?" Mamori melihatnya keheranan. Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"Hey Anezaki! Kenapa diam begitu?" tanyanya.

Mamori mengerjap. Buru-buru ia mendekati Musashi.

"Kenapa kau disini? Mau menemui Hiruma?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo naik." Tanpa basa-basi, Musashi menuju mobilnya.

' _Hah?'_

Musashi memandang Mamori keheranan.

"Ada lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Err—tidak. Aku.."

"Kalau begitu naiklah, hari semakin malam."

Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, Mamori buru-buru masuk ke mobil. Dan setelah itu mobil melaju seketika.

"Err.. Musashi-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sengaja datang kemari untuk menjemputku?" tanya Mamori agak ragu, tapi ia cepat-cepat tersenyum. "E-eh, maksudku, terima kasih ya sudah mau menjemputku... Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu... Hanya saja aku-"

"Sama-sama." Jawab Musashi membuat Mamori diam seketika.

Musashi melirik Mamori lewat sudut matanya, gadis itu masih memandanginya kebingungan. Musashi pun tersenyum "Sebenarnya tidak juga sih.."

"Hiruma yang memintaku datang dan mengantarmu. Harus kupastikan bahwa kau memang sampai dirumah dengan selamat, kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ooh.. Hiruma...-kun" gumam Mamori.

Ia berbalik ke belakang, melihat bayangan hotel Hiruma yang tampak kecil dari kejauhan. Musashi melihat Mamori sejenak kemudian kembali melihat jalan tanpa bicara apapun.

.

.

.

Mamori turun dari mobil Musashi dan menunduk berterima kasih.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!"

Setelah itu Mamori masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu. Ia mengucapkan salam pada orangtuanya dan buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia kemudian berbaring di kasurnya dan memejamkan mata.

Huh.. benar-benar melelahkan hari ini! Rasanya seperti sekian tahun tidak berjumpa lagi dengan kasurnya dan saat ini ia benar-benar rindu padanya. Tinggal tunggu saja sampai ia tertidur, tapi..

Mamori membuka mata kembali, teringat sesuatu. Musashi memang mengantarnya sampai rumah dengan selamat, dan ternyata itu perintah Hiruma. Itu berarti Hiruma diam-diam memperhatikan keselamatannya juga. Oh, ternyata ia menyadarinya! Baru saja Mamori berpikir bahwa Hiruma tak punya hati, dan ternyata ia salah.

Mau tak mau, Mamori tersenyum. Biar begitu, hiruma ternyata baik juga, dan perhatian..

Mamori memejamkan mata kembali, bersiap untuk tidur, dan disaat bersamaan ponsel Mamori berdering.

Ia terbangun kembali dan meraih ponselnya.

'Musashi-kun?'Mamori tampak keheranan.

"Halo?"

" _Anezaki, masih lama kau disana?"_

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

Mamori segera bangkit dan melihat keluar jendela. Seketika ia terkejut karena mendapati mobil Musashi masih terparkir didepan rumahnya seperti sebelumnya. Dari kejauhan musashi terlihat menjulurkan kepalanya.

" _Kau masih lama?"_

Tak mengerti maksud Musashi, kening gadis itu terkerut "A-apa? Lama apa?!"

" _Aku kan mengantarmu untuk membawamu kembali kesana. Kau sedang berkemas bukan?"_

"Hah?! Berkemas? Tapi apa? aku tidak tahu..aduh apa ini?" Mamori langsung panik, dan Musashi yang berada dimobil depan rumahnya dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Mamori.

" _Apa Hiruma tak memberi tahumu?"_

"Sama sekali..." Mamori memutar matanya mencoba mengingat percakapannya dengan Hiruma "..Tidak." Lanjutnya. Sepintas terdengar helaan nafas Musashi disebrang sana.

"Yasudah matikan dulu telponmu."

Mamori pun mematikannya dan tak lama kemudian Musashi mengirim pesan singkat.

' _Mulai sekarang kau akan menginap dirumah Hiruma dan merawatnya sampai ia sembuh, karena tak memungkinkan jika terus menerus bolak-balik kerumah.'_

Menginap sampai Hiruma sembuh?!

Sejak kapan ia memutuskan menginap dirumah Hiruma? Apakah ini lelucon?

Mamori buru-buru menelepon Musashi lagi.

"Musashi-kun, apa maksudnya ini semua? Aku akan menginap dirumah Hiruma?"

" _Hanya sampai Hiruma sembuh."_

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak! D-dan aku belum mempersiapkan apapun! Aku juga belum bilang pada orang tuaku—"

"Mamo~ cepat berkemasnya, Musashi-kun sudah menunggumu!" seru ibu Mamori dari bawah.

Mamori tersentak. Ternyata ibunya sudah tau dan bahkan membuatnya tergesa-gesa untuk berkemas. Apa ini artinya ia mendapat izin?

Tapi bagaimana?

Dan yang meminta izin itu siapa-

.

.

Mamori langsung menepuk dahinya _"Tentu saja itu Hiruma-kun, bodoh!"_

Tak perlu ditanya lagi dengan tingkahnya yang serba aneh dan nekat itu bukan? Mamori yakin, setan itu yang sudah meminta ijinnya dan—oh sudahlah tak perlu dibahas kegilaan Hiruma itu.

Ia pun buru-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tanpa melihat dengan jelas apapun yang dibawanya, Mamori langsung saja menarik semuanya dan dimasukkan ke kantong bawaannya. Dengan segera ia turun dan menyalami orang tuanya, setelah itu pergi menemui Musashi.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu"

Tentu saja Mamori merasa bersalah, gadis itu membuat Musashi menunggu selama hampir satu jam tanpa ia sendiri ketahui.

Mamori melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 11 PM.

"Oh ya ampun..."

"Ada apa?" Musashi sedikit melirik Mamori ketika mendengar gumamannya.

"Musashi-kun, kau juga menginap di rumah Hiruma?"

"Tidak."

"Heee? Lalu kau akan sampai di rumahmu jam berapa? Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam dan kita belum sampai di Hotel itu."

"Hmm..." Musashi nampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Belum lagi kau bisa terkena penyakit jika berkendara malam-malam dengan baju tanpa lengan seperti itu." Mamori mendramatisir.

"Hahaha... Kau ini... yang harusnya kau khawatirkan itu Hiruma, bukan aku."

Mamori langsung terdiam salah tingkah. Dia merasa gugup sendiri, apa mungkin karena sekarang ia akan menginap di tempat tinggal Hiruma?

"K-kau ini... Pokoknya kau juga menginap kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa sakit, Musashi-kun."

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus ikut terlibat lagi dalam pertengkaran kalian. Hmm?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Musashi telak membuatnya diam. Kali ini Mamori membuang mukanya, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah merah bak kepiting rebus itu.

Meski begitu Musashi tetap dapat melihat pipi gadis itu tergembung, sudah jelas karena ia terus menggodanya semalaman. Hey hey...Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggodanya Musashi?

" _Hahahaha"_

.

.

.

.

-Business Hotel (A.K.A tempat tinggal Hiruma)-

.

Tok..tok.. tok..

"Masuk!"

Mamori masuk ke kediaman Hiruma dan langsung saja memasang wajah kesal. Saat ini Hiruma masih di posisi tadi, sibuk dengan laptop sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Kenapa lama sekali sialan?" tanya Hiruma, tapi belum sempat Mamori menjawab, ia sudah melanjutkan. "Kunci pintunya dan simpan barang-barangmu disana. Kau bisa memakai kamar yang itu!" katanya menunjuk satu ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan kamar tidurnya.

Mamori melongo seketika. Sebelumnya Mamori hendak memarahi Hiruma karena keputusan sepihaknya yang ia buat sendiri tanpa bilang padanya terlebih dulu. Beruntung karena orang tuanya mengizinkan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terima.

"Hei, apa maksudmu ini semua?" seru Mamori kesal.

Hiruma masih memandangi laptopnya. "Apa?"

"Apakah aku pernah setuju untuk menginap disini?"

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kau disini pada akhirnya?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan menginap?"

"Kau tidak akan menginap, tapi kau akan tinggal."

Hiruma menyeringai.

Wajah Mamori terasa panas seketika.

"Kau ini, membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuanku dulu!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku juga tidak merasa memaksamu." Hiruma duduk tegak dan memandang Mamori dengan merendahkan. "Tapi saat ini Musashi sudah kembali dan tak bisa mengantarmu lagi. Sayang sekali.."

Mamori tak punya pilihan. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke rumah karena hari sudah begitu larut. Tapi kalaupun ia tinggal, ia tak yakin bisa tinggal disini barang satu malam saja.

Aaaargh! Lagipula siapa yang mau menghadapi orang macam Hiruma? Orang yang sangat sabar-pun lama-lama bisa jengah juga!

"Pilih mana?" tanya Hiruma menyebalkan.

"Aku akan tinggal!" seru Mamori berang.

Hiruma menyeringai dan tertawa mengerikan berbarengan dengan Mamori yang langsung menutup pintu kamar Hiruma dengan kencang dan menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

.

.

Dua kata dari saya untuk semua readers

Mohon Maaf.

.

.

Saya bener-bener sibuk dengan proskrip dan kegiatan kuliah saya. Jadi mohon maaf karena baru update sekarang. Dan saya ngga bisa janji buat update cepet untuk kedepannya. Secara.. semester 7 gitu... :'(

Sekali lagi maafkaaan :'(

Anyway.. terima kasih buat RnR nya.

Oh iya, terima kasih juga buat adikku tercinta Fitriani, yang udah bantuin kakakmu ini bikin fiction ini. :'*

Ok sekian.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

I don't own the characters

...

 **US or Me?**

 **Warning :** OOC **(?)**

* * *

Mamori tinggal bersama Hiruma di kediamannya.

.

—hanya untuk beberapa hari. Tentunya untuk merawat Hiruma, karena, seperti yang diketahui, Hiruma sedang sakit dan membutuhkan bantuan.

Jangan mengira kalau acara tinggal bersama ini menjadi satu moment menyenangkan. Jelas-jelas tidak! Itulah yang dirasakan Mamori setelah hampir satu minggu –5 hari tinggal di sini, bersama si jelmaan setan yang terasa menjajah kesehariannya.

Tiap pagi, Mamori sudah harus bangun jam 5, bahkan setengah 5 hanya untuk menjerang air dan menyiapkan kebutuhannya sendiri sebelum Hiruma terbangun dan menuntut apapun yang ia inginkan. Sebenarnya tak banyak, hanya saja selalu ada yang aneh. Seperti Mamori yang harus siap menghadapi persoalan sarapan yang terus menjadi topik pembuka di pagi hari.

Dan pagi ini, ia harus menghadapinya lagi.

.

"Hei! Manager sialan!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu perlahan bangkit berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Perlahan matanya menerawang ruangan asing yang bukan seperti kamarnya itu. Biasanya setiap bangun Mamori selalu melihat boneka rakun berkostum beruang yang terletak di samping meja belajarnya. Tapi sekarang tak ada, rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun boneka itu tak nampak. Tentu saja ia masih di tempat yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kalau dirinya sedang berada di sebuah hotel yang menjadi tempat tinggal Hiruma.

.

Hiruma.

.

' _Ya ampun...'_ Mamori menutup wajahnya. Kadang-kadang ia berharap saat membuka matanya kembali, ia sudah berada di ruangan kamarnya sendiri. Semua kegiatan barunya yang berhubungan dengan Hiruma benar-benar sukses membuat tubuhnya kelelahan.

Cepat-cepat ia bangun dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan dipagi hari sebelum Hiruma terbangun.

.

.

—menyapu, merapikan ruangan, membuat sarapan..

.

Seharusnya sih pagi hari itu tidak dibuat repot karena Mamori sendiri sudah memastikan ruangan Hiruma bersih dan rapi, tapi ada saja yang membuat berantakan seperti sampah yang tiba-tiba berserakan, atau barang yang disimpan tidak pada tempatnya, ya.. seperti itulah.

Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya apa yang biasa malam-malam Hiruma lakukan hingga ruangan berantakan dalam sekejap.

Mamori tengah mengolesi selai strawberry pada roti yang dipegangnya tepat saat Hiruma terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30. ia semakin mempercepat kegiatan membuat sarapannya dan buru-buru mempersiapkan semua itu dimeja makan. Ia kemudian mengambil susu dalam kulkas dan kembali bersamaan dengan Hiruma yang berjalan menuju kursi makan, sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Hiruma melihat sekitar meja dan mengernyit jijik pada menu didepannya.

"Kenapa selai strawberry?"

"Karena tidak ada selai yang lainnya" jawab Mamori, meletakkan segelas susu dihadapan Hiruma dan duduk untuk menyantap sarapannya sendiri.

Hiruma kemudian mendengus, "aku tidak suka strawberry"

"Kau memang tidak menyukai apapun yang ku buat." Mamori mendelik.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tak suka makanan manis." Hiruma meraih roti tawar yang masih belum diberi selai yang tersedia di piring lainnya. "Lebih baik kau membuatkan bacon untukku."

"Aku tak punya waktu. Aku kan bukan pembantumu—eeeiit! jangan yang itu! Aku kan sudah membuatkan yang ini." Seru Mamori dan merebut kembali roti yang dipegang Hiruma.

"Tidak . aku tidak mau makan yang itu!"

"kau harus makan ini! aku sudah lelah membuatkannya."

"Heh, aku tidak menyuruhmu membuat ini semua kan?"

"Tapi kau harus sarapan yang betul dan menjaga kondisi fisikmu" Mamori mendorong piring Hiruma lebih dekat dan memaksa agar Hiruma memegang roti dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dibalut perban.

"Sekarang makanlah atau aku sendiri akan membuatmu makan!" paksa Mamori, "Atau kau mau aku suapi?"

"Kau ini!" Hiruma berdecak kesal, melempar kembali roti ke piringnya dengan acuh. "Mengapa harus makanan manis? Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah suka!"

"Karena kau terlalu banyak makanan asin." Mamori kembali ke sarapannya sendiri. "Rasa manis baik untuk tubuh—tidak harus banyak, tapi lebih baik seimbang. Tapi pola hidupmu ini sama sekali tidak seimbang. Disuruh sarapan sekalipun susah sekali."

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk memaksaku."

"Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi kau kan pasienku. Kau yang membuatku memaksa diriku sendiri melakukannya karena kulihat pola makanmu tidak benar."

"Cedera tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan pola makanku, aneh!"

"Memang tidak, tapi kalau kau sakit juga karena pola makanmu yang tidak benar, aku juga semakin lama tinggal disini" kata Mamori tegas.

Hiruma mengangkat alis merendahkan dan dengan cepat menyambar roti tawar didepannya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hey! Tetap di tempatmu!"

Namun Hiruma tidak mendengar.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Mamori berlari menyusulnya hingga ke pintu keluar.

"Hiruma-kun, kembali! Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu—"

Dan saat ia hendak menyusulnya, Hiruma tiba-tiba memberi tanda berhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Kau kan sudah mau berangkat?"

"Iya.. tapi aku akan berangkat kalau kau sudah sarapan—"

"Lebih baik ini atau tidak sama sekali?" katanya menyudutkan, membuat Mamori kehilangan kata-kata.

Ia menyeringai tipis. "Jangan lupa kunci kembali pintunya!" katanya lalu melanjutkan berjalan tanpa menunggu Mamori.

Keduanya memang dalam tinggal di tempat yang sama. Namun mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak terlihat berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Tentunya karena tak mau membuat siswa lain curiga dan membuat gosip aneh tentang murid baik yang tak pernah melanggar aturan yang tinggal dengan cowok setan pelanggar aturan satu atap.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga siswi Deimon sedang berjalan di koridor hendak menuju kantin. Salah satu diantara mereka berjalan dengan gontai dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Terlihat pucat seperti itu?" Tanya salah satu temannya yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Aku kelelahan, karena harus membersihkan rumah dan juga memasak." Keluhnya.

"Kamu? Sendirian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian, ada orang lain yang harus aku urusi... juga..."

"Memang orang tuamu kemana. Sara?"

Ya, gadis yang tengah mengeluh itu bukan Mamori, melainkan Sara -salah satu teman baiknya. "Orang tuaku sedang keluar kota, meninggalkanku bersama adikku sampai minggu depan."

Mamori yang mendengar keluhan Sara sepertinya memahami betul bagaimana lelahnya temannya itu. Malahan seharusnya Sara lebih bersyukur karena waktu kegiatan barunya itu jelas... hanya hingga minggu depan. Tidak seperti Mamori yang masih belum jelas sampai kapannya. Bahkan, ia sendiri nyaris tidak tahu bagaimana membedakan Hiruma yang sakit dan yang sehat.

"Hmm.. urusi bagaimana sih?" Tanya Ako penasaran.

"Yah kau taulah... membuat masakan untuknya... mencuci bajunya... membersihkan kamarnya..." Sementara Sara menyebutkan satu per satu kegiatan barunya, Mamori diam-diam ikut membatin merasakan apa yang dialami Sara... semua itu pas sekali dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia seakan menempatkan dirinya sebagai Sara dan Hiruma sebagai adik- yang ia urusi sekarang. Tapi sialnya, yang Mamori urusi kali ini bukanlah seorang adik yang dapat dibayangkan manis dan lucunya.

.

.

"... dan terakhir, aku juga memandikannya."

BLUSH

Wajah Mamori terasa panas seketika.

Apa? Memandikan? Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa harus sampai segitunya? Mamori hanya perlu memanaskan air saja kan? Ia tidak perlu sampai memandikan Hiru—

.

"Mamo?! Hey, Mamori?"

"Huh?! Ap-Apa?"

Mamori sibuk melamun hingga tak sadar kalau kedua temannya sudah memegang tray dan hendak mengambil makanan. Ia pun buru-buru ikut mengambil tray dan memilih makanan apa saja yang akan disantapnya.

.

"keu kenapa? Tak biasanya tidak fokus seperti ini?"

"hah? Aku baik-baik saja"

"Nee, Mamori.. kamu pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku tidak?"

"Hmm? Maksudmu Sara?" Mamori menanggapi Sara tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ako yang duduk disamping Mamori sedikit keheranan dengan Mamori yang tidak biasanya makan dengan lahap seperti itu.

"Yah.. maksudku mengurusi orang lain selain dirimu sendiri.. sepertiku sekarang..."

Mamori mendongak memandang sahabatnya.

' _Aku sedang melakukannya'_

"Um... uhh..."

Entah mengapa rasanya Mamori sempat kesulitan untuk menelan makananya sendiri. "Umm... p-pernah.." Ia tersenyum bingung. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu kalau dirinya yang sedang mengurusi Hiruma. Karena bukan itu yang akan orang-orang pedulikan, tapi tinggal bersama'nya.

"Ah... aku tidak heran jika Mamori mengurusi orang lain. Dia sudah bisa melakukan semuanya." Ako merangkul Mamori dan menepuk-nepuknya bangga. Mamori tertawa hambar. "Dia ini sudah bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang serba bisa, tidak sepertimu." Ejek Ako menunjuk-nujuk wajah Sara.

"Apa?"

"Kau baru mengurusi adikmu saja sudah mengeluh seperti itu. Aku yakin Mamori tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kegiatannya." tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan lidah.

Sementara Ako dan Sara sibuk bercanda, Mamori lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam lamunan.

.

-Tidak pernah mengeluh?

' _Kau salah Ako... Aku selalu mengeluh dan ingin segera semua kegiatan ini berakhir.'_

Seminggu sudah ia tinggal di kediaman Hiruma. Dan selama itu pula Mamori mengeluh tanpa henti.

Keberatan? Tidak, Mamori tidak keberatan untuk membantu Hiruma. Bukan itu alasan Mamori mengeluh setiap saat. Semua ini soal sikap Hiruma yang tidak pernah menghargainya. Lelaki itu selalu mempersulit kegiatan Mamori dan bahkan tidak jarang ketika Mamori sedang mengepel dan menyapu. Hiruma dengan cueknya membuang kertas atau bungkus permen karet dilantai di depan Mamori.

Belum lagi soal makanan yang selalu menjadi soal utama. Hiruma selalu menolak memakan apa yang Mamori masak. Tidak selalu sih, biasanya yang manis saja. Contohnya tadi pagi, pada akhirnya roti isi selai yang Mamori buatkan sama sekali tidak disentuh. Hiruma malah memakan roti tawar lainnya.

.

Dan yang paling Mamori tidak suka adalah ketika Hiruma mengatakan "Jika kau tak suka, aku pun tak memaksamu. Cepat sana pulang dan berikan pilku saja." Mamori pun sebenarnya sangat... sangat ingin pulang. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab, ia akan pulang dan hanya berkata "ini pilmu, lekas sembuh"—

.

-Itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil ia lakukan. Mamori seorang profesional. Semua ini ia lakukan agar cedera yang dialami Hiruma segera sembuh. Agar seluruh anggota Devil Bats bisa bermain di Christmas Bowl.

.

" _Lalu apa hubungannya menyapu, mengepel lantai dengan Christmas Bowl?!"_

Lagi-lagi salah satu pertanyaan yang pernah di lontarkan Hiruma terngiang.

Ya, memang tak ada hubungannya. Sekali lagi yang Hiruma minta dari Mamori hanyalah merawat lengannya—layaknya seorang suster yang merawat pasiennya.. begitu bukan?! Hanya itu?!

.

.

Lalu kenapa?

.

.

"Ugh.." Memikirkannya membuat kepala Mamori berdenyut. Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan berhenti melahap makanannya. Kedua sahabatnya pun langsung terheran dengan sikapnya.

"Eh? Mamori?"

.

.

.

' _Huuuhuuu.. Hiruma-kun... ayo cepatlah pulih...'_

 _._

.

.

* * *

"Catch MAX!"

.

Sekarang pukul 2 PM. Pelajaran telah selesai dan beberapa siswa mulai berjalan menuju gerbang. Namun beberapa dari mereka ada yang diam disekolah untuk kegiatan klub. Seperti tim Devil Bats yang satu ini, walau pun kegiatan klub hanya diadakan hari sabtu dan minggu. Tetapi beberapa anggota Devil Bats seperti Sena, Monta dan Komusubi hampir selalu berlatih bahkan saat pulang sekolah.

.

.

"Yup!" Mamori menekan tombol stopwatchnya ketika Sena selesai berlari 4.3 detik dalam 40 yard. Hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Walau pun bagi Sena sendiri ia masih belum cukup cepat untuk melawan Teikoku. "Masih belum."

.

Mamori tersenyum lembut, semenjak Sena mengungkapkan identitas rahasianya. berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Sena itu lemah, lunglai, dan loyo. Namun kini Sena adalah anak yang kuat yang telah berhasil menjadi pahlawan di timnya sendiri.

"Sena, Monta-kun.. Istirahat dulu, ini aku bawakan kalian roti isi."

Mamo mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal makanan yang cukup besar berwarna coklat. Dan yah, itu adalah roti yang tadi pagi Mamori buat untuk Hiruma. Daripada mubazir tak ada yang memakan, apa salahnya jika diberi kepada teman-teman yang lebih menghargainya?

Buktinya Sena dan—terutama Monta terlihat senang dan berterima kasih. Mamori pun meletakkan bekalnya di bangku untuk mereka makan. Lalu ia sendiri memutuskan untuk menuju ruang klub.

.

.

"Sudah ikuti saja aku, kakek sialan! Buka penyangga ini dan gerakkan tanganku."

Langkah Mamori berhenti di depan pintu saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar mengumpat kesal dari dalam ruangan.

"Kau yakin Hiruma?"

Dan yang itu adalah suara Doburoku-sensei. Mamori menjadi penasaran namun tak lantas memasuki ruang klub. Ia hanya mendekati pintu dan mengintip lewat celah kecil. Walau pun tidak jelas, tapi ia bisa melihat posisi Hiruma yang memakai seragam putih berlengan panjangnya sedang terduduk di bangku dan bisa dipastikan Doburoku pun berada tepat didepannya sedang membuka penyangga lengan Hiruma. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Doburoku langsung saja menarik lengan Hiruma yang sebelumnya terbalut itu dengan kasar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Mamori terkejut bukan main.

"Lebih keras lagi!" Perintah Hiruma.

' _Jangan!'_

.

Lagi dan lagi Doburoku menarik lengan Hiruma dengan kencang. Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka?

Mamori dengan jelas dapat melihat raut wajah Hiruma. Terlihat seakan menahan sakit, tapi senyuman lebar dengan gigi runcingnya pun tampak.

Detik berikutnya, Doburoku melipat lengan Hiruma, terlihat Hiruma yang mulai meringis meskipun tak berlebihan, namun peluh yang keluar sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Hiruma kesakitan.

.

Mamori menutup mulutnya ngeri dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia baru sadar apa maksud Hiruma membiarkan Doburoku menyiksa lengannya yang mati itu. Agar merasa kesakitan, memang itulah tujuannya. Dengan begitu saraf-saraf di lengan Hiruma embali berfungsi meskipun harus merasa sakit. Daripada mati.

.

"Hiruma-kun..."

Mamori merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengeluh dan mengeluh, padahal Hiruma sendiri ternyata tidak bersantai-santai. Ia pun ingin segera berlatih dan menggunakan lengannya. Meski pun harus menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Lalu Mamori? Baru mengurus hal-hal kecil seperti bersih-bersih saja ia tak sanggup

' _Aku benar-benar egois...'_ Batin Mamori.

.

.

Saat itu juga Mamori mengambil langkah. Bukan, bukan untuk masuk ke ruangan. Ia bergegas menuju gerbang dengan berlari, membuat Musashi keheranan ketika berpapasan dengannya.

' _Ada apa?'_ Pikir Musashi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disinilah Mamori—di ruangan Hiruma. Gadis itu menutup pintu dan mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, tak ada keluhan yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Okaerinasai."

Telinga elf lelaki itu tergerak ketika mendengar sapaan yang dilontarkan si gadis auburn yang terlihat memegang lap pel. Aneh sekali, ini kali pertama Mamori menyapa Hiruma ketika masuk pulang. Tak berlama-lama, Hiruma langsung melempar tasnya dan membuka laptopnya.

Namun lagi-lagi ada yang aneh. Biasanya Mamori langsung memarahinya bila ia melempar tasnya sembarangan. Tapi kali ini tak ada ekspresi terganggu sama sekali. Gadis itu dengan raut wajah normalnya mengambil tas Hiruma yang tergeletak dan memindahkannya ke lemari di dalam kamarnya. Alis Hiruma terangkat.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam dan Hiruma telah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, ia duduk di sofa membaca koran sebelum menyadari ada bau sesuatu.

"Kau masak bacon, sialan?!"

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang menginginkannya."

Mamori mendekati Hiruma dengan membawa hidangan bacon. Lalu ia kembali dan menyuguhkan Hiruma kopi. Hiruma semakin bingung.

"Heh! Sialan? Kau ini sedang marah ya?"

"Kalau aku marah, mana mungkin aku membuatkanmu yang seperti ini... Mou.."

Hiruma melirik kopi yang dibuat Mamori."Jangan-jangan kopi yang kau buat ini mengandung sianida."

"Ya ampun Hiruma-kun... " Mamori menggeleng.

"Jujur saja, sejak aku pulang, tingkah lakumu itu benar-benar aneh. Menyeramkan."

Mamori mendekat ke arah Hiruma dan memakaikan penyangga tanpa mempedulikan protes Hiruma.

"Tapi tidak apa, kan bagus.. akhirnya kau mengerti juga dan bisa beradaptasi. Aku tak perlu bersusah-susah." Ia tertawa sekilas.

Gadis itu tak begitu menghiraukan celotehan Hiruma, ia justru lebih fokus dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat lengan Hiruma yang bengkak cukup parah. Miris memang tapi Mamori pura-pura kalau ia tidak mengetahui apapun soal lengannya ini.

"Mengapa lenganmu biru seperti ini?"

Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Mamori."Bukan urusanmu."

Mamori membuang nafas, mencoba tidak terpancing. "Hiruma-kun," Serunya "...Maafkan aku."

Hiruma mengangkat alis, keheranan. Ia menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan

"Selama ini aku terus saja mengeluh.. padahal kau sendiri sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan lenganmu."

"Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha, dan tidak akan mengeluh" Gadis itu tertunduk sebelum kembali memandang Hiruma "Tapi.. aku mohon padamu."

Hiruma masih tak bergeming.

"Kau pun mau bekerja sama denganku."

Hiruma mengerti betul apa yang Mamori maksud. "Tcih... norak."

.

Tak mempedulikan Mamori, Hiruma beralih menuju baconnya. Mamori terdiam, sudah ia duga bahwa Hiruma tak peduli—

"Oy, sialan! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat suapi aku!"

Kedua mata Mamori langsung membesar seakan tak percaya kata-kata Hiruma. Ia bersyukur, Hiruma mengerti maksudnya.

Jika begini terus, Mamori pun tak harus mengeluh dan tentu saja dengan senang hati ia akan mengerjakan tugasnya—

-merawat Hiruma dengan lebih baik.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

.

.

Review :) ?


	8. Chapter 8

From : Sena

 _Kami sudah berada di kereta. Mungkin sekitar pukul 3 sore sampai di Oosaka. Do'akan kami ya teman-teman semua^_^_

Mamori nampak gelisah. Iris kebiruan itu menatap sayu handphone flip miliknya. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak memperhatikan 'adik'nya itu. Meski pun Sena sudah jauh lebih kuat, tapi bagi Mamori Sena adalah Sena. Dan ini pertama kalinya Sena melakukan perjalanan tanpa ditemani dirinya. Sedih rasanya, ketika tak ada yang bisa Mamori lakukan untuk membantu Sena dan teman-temannya. Ia hanya bisa mendo'akan adik-adiknya agar pulang dengan selamat.

To : Sena

 _Sena, Monta, Suzuna. Hati-hati ya. Maaf aku tak bisa menemani kalian. Kalian sedang apa sekarang? Jangan lupakan makan, pakai jaket kalian, pokoknya jaga kesehatan. Ayo semangat!_

 _Oh ya, beri kabar selalu ya!_

SEND.

.

* * *

 **Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

I don't own the characters

...

 **Us or ME?**

 **Warning :** OOC **(?)**

* * *

Hari ini Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna pergi ke Oosaka. Bukan untuk berlibur, tapi untuk mengunjungi sarang yang menjadi lawan mereka di pertandingan selanjutnya -Teikoku Alexander.

Sementara mereka pergi untuk 3 hari, Hiruma membebaskan anggota-anggota yang lain. Latihan memang penting, tapi begitu juga dengan istirahat. Dan begitu lah sekarang, ruang klub nampak kosong. Seluruh anggota Devil Bats sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang bermain di gamezone, belajar, mengunjungi restoran yakiniku, dan bahkan diantaranya ada juga yang menggunakan waktu santainya untuk tetap berlatih.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya ini rekaman yang kau punya?"

"Ya."

Musashi melenguh kasar, hasil rekaman pertandingan Teikoku nampaknya belum bisa membuatnya puas. Pria itu mengulang-ulang beberapa adegan yang menurutnya penting. Perlu diingat bahwa lawan terakhir mereka di Christmas Bowl merupakan lawan yang tak terkalahkan. Beberapa Ace dari tim-tim yang lain bahkan bukan tandingan bagi anggota reguler dari Teikoku. Sekolah impian untuk pemain American Football kelas atas. Dan faktanya, sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang menjadi target Agon. Namun kabar keberedar, terjadi sesuatu antara Agon dan perekrut Teikoku, sehingga Agon tetap tinggal di Shinryuuji.

"Kudengar mereka akan menggunakan pemain All-Star di pertandingan nanti."

"Hmm?" Musashi menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Pria meletup-letupkan permen karetnya, kepalanya tersandar disofa menghadap keatas sambil terpejam. Sebelah alis Musashi terangkat. "Tidak biasanya kau setenang ini sebelum pertandingan."

"Tidak biasanya kau sepanik ini sebelum pertandingan." Timpal Hiruma masih terpejam.

"Aku panik karena kau.. karena lenganmu yang masih belum bisa kau gunakan itu."

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan kaki sialan milikmu dari pada lengan milikku."

"Hnh", sudut bibir Musashi tertarik. "Kau benar.."

"..Sudah ada Anezaki yang merawatmu dengan baik, bukan?" kata Musashi, dengan sedikit menggoda. Sementara Hiruma hanya diam tak menjawab apapun meski ia tau kemana arah Musashi berbicara.

Tak mendapat respon yang memuaskan, Musashi memperhatikan lengan Hiruma yang terbalut perban dengan rapi. Dia juga memperhatikan ruangan Hiruma yang benar-benar tertata rapi dan hampir tak ada noda. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada Anezaki." Pandangan Musashi kembali ke Hiruma. "Bukan hanya lenganmu, dia juga merawat tempat tinggalmu."

"Tadaima." Mamori tiba dengan membawa kantong belanja yang cukup banyak. Musashi yang masih berada di rumah Hiruma langsung membantu Mamori menyimpan barangnya di dapur.

"Ini untuk seminggu kedepan. Jadi aku tak harus belanja setiap hari." Gumam Mamori yang terdengar oleh Musashi. Pria itu tersenyum "Kau benar-benar berusaha ya, Anezaki."

"Hehe, kau juga sudah banyak membantu loh, Musashi-kun."

"Tidak sebanyak kau."

Pipi Mamori sedikit memerah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Mamori tengah berlutut sambil membuka perban yang terbalut di lengan Hiruma. Beberapa geraman samar terdengar ketika Mamori membuka lilitan perban itu. Ia sadar, semenjak Doburoku menarik lengan Hiruma. Pria itu merasakan sakit yang amat pada lengannya. Tapi bukankah itu baik? Karena saraf pada lengan Hiruma akhirnya bekerja. Meski begitu Mamori tak tega juga melihat Hiruma yang menahan rasa sakit di lengannya ini.

Ketika lilitan itu terlepas, Hiruma malah semakin meringis membuat Mamori semakin khawatir. Hiruma memegangi lengannya itu dengan tangan sebelahnya, menekan lengannya untuk membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu dengan lenganmu ini Hiruma-kun?"

Mamori ikut menaruh kedua lengannya memegangi lengan kanan Hiruma, khawatir.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Hiruma menarik nafas dalam mencoba mengontrol rasa sakitnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tetap pada posisinya. Menunggu Hingga Hiruma bisa menyesuaikan lengannya.

"Sialan, coba kau gerak-gerakan lenganku ini."

Mamori mengangguk, dan dengan perlahan ia menekuk lengan Hiruma. Untuk sesaat Mamori benar-benar ketakutan karena lengan Hiruma yang lemah itu gemetaran ketika ia menekuknya.

Perlahan.. perlahan...

"!"

"Sudahlah, kupikir tidak harus juga digerak-gerakan seperti itu! Kenyataannya, lenganmu belum siap dilatih dan sebaiknya tidak usah kau paksakan seperti itu." Mamori bergerak mundur, bukan karena menyerah, tapi karena ia tidak tega jika harus diteruskan. Ia terduduk dilantai, sedikit menyeka keringatnya.

Seketika Hiruma melemaskan tangannya kembali dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan menutup matanya dengan tangan sebelahnya.

"Anezaki benar. Setidaknya jangan disaat tanganmu bengkak" Musashi yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi ikut ngilu melihat Hiruma.

"Dan bagaimana jika justru sarafnya mati jika tidak digerakkan?" gumam Hiruma terdengar kesal.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling pandang. Namun Mamori yang agak kesal kemudian berkata, "Tapi bukan keahlian kami untuk mengetahui saraf-saraf lebih lanjut. Bagaimana jika yang dilakukan salah?" timpal Mamori kesal. "Akan ku panggilkan dokter—"

"—Heh, kau ada disini sebagai pengganti dokter dan kau malah bersikap seperti pembantu. Aku kan tidak minta begitu!"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Dan memaksakan lengan yang patah untuk sembuh secara instan rasanya bukanlah sesuatu yang aku bisa."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Aku bisa memberikanmu pil dan.. yah, menggantikan pekerjaanmu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan disini."

"Kau sendiri lihat bagaimana keadaan lingkunganku sebelumnya dan terlihat sekali aku tak butuh itu semua. Aku bisa makan pil dengan sebelah tanganku—"

"Kau jangan seperti itu! Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk merawatmu tempo lalu, dan sekarang kau seakan mengusirku dan membuatku bingung aku harus bagaimana!"

"Err.. sebaiknya aku pergi." Musashi yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar merasa mulai canggung dengan kondisinya dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

Seketika Mamori dan Hiruma berhenti berdebat setelah melihat Musashi berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu.

"Sampai nanti kalian!"

Musashi menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia bisagila jika terus mendengar perdebatan kedua sejoli itu. Musashi memilih mundur. Walau pun ada keinginannya untuk membela Mamori, tapi bagaimana pun ia juga setuju dengan keinginan Hiruma untuk segera sembuh dan ikut berlatih. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak iku campur.

" _Ya ampun... mesra sekali."_ Batinnya. Ia menjauh

 _._

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Hiruma yang masih terbaring di sofa kembali memandang Mamori.

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!" Seakan mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sandaran sofa memunggungi Mamori, tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

Mamori terdiam seketika. Nampak sesosok setan yang tertelungkup memunggunginya. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya membuatnya merasa kaku dan sulit untuk bergerak. Ia pun tertunduk, memandang kotak medis dan beberapa perban yang berserakan.

Tak berlama-lama, Mamori akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya. Ia memungut perban disekitarnya, dan membereskan peralatan medisnya.

Ia sukarela merawat Hiruma.

Ia sudah berusaha.

Ia sudah mengorbankan waktunya dengan teman-temannya.

.

Tapi kenapa?

.

Drrrrt drrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrrrt

.

Mamori merogoh saku apronnya dan mengambil hp merahnyanya. Ia duduk di kursi dapur dan mendapati tiga buah pesan.

.

From : Suzuna

 _Halo Mamo-nee! Perjalanan yang cukup panjang, tapi akhirnya kami sudah sampai di penginapan!_

 _Kau tau Mamo-nee, Sena baru saja membuat kekacauan! Barusan saat kami bertiga berjalan-jalan. Sena tertinggal lampu penyebrangan yang terlanjur merah. Aku dan Mon-Mon benar-benar terkejut! Bukannya menunggu, Sena malah berlari kencang disaat semua kendaraan melaju cepat! Dia pikir aku dan Mon-Mon akan meninggalkannya. Yang benar saja! Aku dan Mon-Mon juga ikut terlibat pada akhirnya. Kami sempat ditegur oleh pihak keamanan. D'X_

 _Huff.. Kalau saja Mamo-nee ikut, pasti tidak akan seperti ini._

.

From : Suzuna

 _Eh, tapi sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja kok. Mamo-nee tidak usah khawatir ya! Kami bersenang-senang disini! Takoyakinya sangat enak!_

 _Mamo-nee sendiri apa kabar? Ayo semangat! 3_

 _._

Mamori tersenyum, membayangkan ketiga adiknya bermain-main di Oosaka pasti menyenangkan, setidaknya pesan-pesan singkat itu membuat hatinya terhibur. Ia pun membuka satu pesan lagi. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Sena.

.

From : Sena

 _Mamori-neechan, apapun yang dikatakan Suzuna, aku minta maaf! Tadi itu memang salahku T_T . Oh ya, Mamori-neechan ingin sesuatu? Aku akan memberikan oleh-oleh untuk neechan!_

 _Ayo Semangat!_

.

"Aku keluar. Kau kunci saja pintunya." Suara berat itu tiba-tiba menghentikan fokusnya dari handphonenya.

Mamori menoleh saat Hiruma menutup pintu dibelakangnya setelah sedari tadi berusaha menghindari pandangannya. Senyumnya kembali pudar. Seketika ia teringat kembali kata-kata Hiruma.

" _Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!"_

Air matanya yang ia sembunyikan sedari tadi dibiarkannya mengalir. Hiruma memang selalu menghinanya, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, meskipun tak ada kata-kata kasar, rasanya lebih menyakitkan bagi Mamori. Baru kali ini ia merasa jerih payahnya tidak dihargai, bahkan sekalipun orang tuanya tidak penah bekata begitu.

Atau memang justru benar? Yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia belaka? Padahal itu karena Mamori mengkhawatirkan Hiruma saja. Ia tak mau jika luka setelah itu justru semakin parah, dan bila itu terjadi ia tetap saja tidak bisa bermain Amefuto.

Mamori merasa mampu melakukan apapun yang Hiruma butuhkan. Ia bisa pergi mengumpulkan data tim lawan ke sekolah mana pun jika Hiruma memang menyuruhnya. Ia mampu mengatur jadwal Hiruma dalam masa perawatannya. Ia bahkan dengan sukarela memberikan apa yang tidak Hiruma minta- membersihkan rumah dan membuatkannya makanan yang layak. Hanya satu yang ia tak bisa -mengkondisikan lengan Hiruma.

Dan payahnya, justru itulah yang Hiruma inginkan. Setiap kali Hiruma menyuruhnya untuk menggerak-gerakkan lengannya. Gadis itu menjadi mau tak mau. Ia selalu gemetar ketakutan, dan bahkan terkadang terlihat pucat.

Tapi ia memang tak bisa, Mamori tak bisa melakukannya, ia merasa itu sakit.

Ia akan menyakiti Hiruma!

Dan entah kenapa ia merasa dilema. Mana yang lebih baik ia sakiti. Lengan Hiruma, ataukah mungkin perasaannya?

Menyakiti Hiruma...

' _Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?'_

Beberapa harinya terasa sia-sia. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali menjadi manager di lapangan. Membayangkan dirinya kembali meniupkan pluit -membantu Sena dan anggota tim yang lain. Rasanya rindu sekali ia dengan semua itu.

Jemarinya pun mengutak-atik handphone flip merah itu, dan mengirim pesan.

To : Sena

 _Jangan sampai terulang lagi loh! Bagaimana makanmu? Aku hanya ingin foto-foto perjalanan kalian saja. Aku sangat senang!_

 _Cepatlah pulang semuanya! (*^v^*)/_

Mamori menyimpan handphonenya diatas pantry didepannya.

Hatinya sedang merasa sedih, ia hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya di pantry.

.

.

Selagi sendiri, dan selagi Hiruma tidak dirumah..

Biarkanlah ia menangis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Apartemen Hiruma- 01.00 am

.

.

Langkah kaki terdengar menyusui lorong hotel yang hening. Suaranya menggema bagaikan detak waktu, samar hingga jelas. Hingga akhinya sampailah ia didepan pintunya. Dan bunyi pintu berderit menjadi penutup kesunyian malam.

Hiruma memasuki ruangannya.

Menutup pintu dibelakangnya, ia kemudian bejalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya disana sambil meneguk bir yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Tak ada lagi yang ia lakukan selain itu. Dengan penerangan samar-samar, karena Mamori sudah mematikan sebagian cahaya di ruangan, Hiruma menikmati keheningan malam sembari memejamkan mata.

Mau tidak mau Hiruma sendiri mengakui kalau kedatangan Mamori tidak sia-sia saja. Dengan keadaan sekelilingnya ia juga sudah bisa melihat pebedaan sebelum dan sesudahnya. Malah Mamori memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang ia butuhkan. Memang meragukan juga jika ia mengandalkan perempuan untuk pemulihan seperti ini, yah.. mau bagaimana lagi?

Seketika pandangan Hiruma beralih pada meja makan yang ternyata sudah disediakan makan malam. Hiruma mendekat dan memperhatikan satu persatu menu yang dibuat Mamori untuknya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hanya bir yang menjadi pilihannya saat itu, dan setelah puas melihat-lihat, ia mulai melangkah menuju kamar.

Hiruma melangkah masuk dan berjalan mendekati ranjang. Melihat bagaimana seseorang tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa gangguan -Mamori.

Ya, kamar yang dia masuki bukanlah kamarnya, melainkan kamar Mamori.. Dan tanpa membuat keributan, Hiruma dan memperhatikan Mamori yang tetidur. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan, ia hanya berdiri disitu dengan wajah datarnya. Dan sambil terus meneguk birnya, pria itu hanya memandang wanita auburn yang tertidur damai dengan lekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Biip.. biip... biip.. biip...

Tangannya meraba-raba laci disampingnya dan sesaat kemudian Mamori behasil mengambil jam alarm yang berbunyi didekatnya.

Pukul lima pagi.

Mamori meregangkan tubuhnya dan bangun dengan tubuh letih. Seperti biasa, ia membersihkan tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang aneh saat itu, namun seketika gadis itu terheran saat ia menemukan sebuah kaleng dilantai. _'Hmm?'_

Mamori mengambil kaleng tesebut dan memperhatikannya.

' _Kaleng bir? Bagaimana bisa ada disini?'_ pikirnya,

Dan seketika itu..

.

"Tidak Mungkin!"

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Ia menghentikan larinya di ruang tengah, dimana pandangannya tertuju pada kaleng bir sama yang berserakan di lantai. Dan juga dia, lelaki setan itu.

"Tadi malam kau ke kamarku?" tanya Mamori langsung.

Hiruma terlihat sudah siap mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Sebelah tangannya menenteng senjata besar kesayangannya.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori meninggikan suaranya merasa diacuhkan.

"Iya, memang kenapa!" jawab Hiruma malas, kemudian begumam, "Tch, dasar berisik."

"Kenapa katamu— La-lalu apa, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"Ha?! Apa yang ku lakukan di kamarmu?" Hiruma terheran dan lantas berbalik memandang Mamori.

Mamori terlihat berkeringat kepanikan. Lelaki ber _pierce_ empat itu menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati kaleng bir yang tengah di genggam kuat-kuat oleh managernya.

"Hoo.. tadi malam itu ya."

Sementara Mamori terbelalak, jawaban Hiruma meyakinkannya. Setan ini masuk kedalam kamarnya! Hiruma masih menatapnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan seketika bibirnya tertarik lebar -menunjukkan cengiran setannya.

Apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan seorang pria mabuk ketika dirinya sedang tertidur—

"Kekekekekeke"

!

.

.

"APA?! TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

Author sampaikan mohon maaf karena baru bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.

Oh iya, author juga menyadari gaya tulisan yang sedikit berbeda. Mohon dimaklum. Terima kasih untuk para readers setia.

Walau ngga bisa dibalas, tapi review teman-teman semua selalu author baca :D

.

RnR? :))


End file.
